


Without Pretence

by tolieawake



Series: Pretend a Little [6]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: BAMF Nick, BAMF Sean, Fluff, Happy endings always, M/M, Nick is totally Portland's grimm, Royals, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sean is a prince, Sean's family, he runs the canton, it's a thing, the sequel to Pretend a Little, wesen community, wesen politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: Despite the fact that Sean and Nick have finally admitted to each other that the whole fake dating thing isn’t really so fake, they still have a number of issues to deal with.There’s still a canton to run, that Ball of Treatise they’re expected to attend, oh, and Nick’s mom just emailed to say she’ll be stopping by. What could possibly go wrong?But first, there's a weekend away, with only each other, to get through...
The sequel to 'Pretend a Little'.





	1. Getting Away

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is - the first chapter of the promised sequel to Pretend a Little. ;)  
> This sequel is dedicated to everyone who has commented and left kudos on Pretend a Little. Hopefully it lives up to the standards set by its predecessor. 
> 
> (also, currently, I'm planning to make each chapter about 5k, in order to try and get them out quicker - but that may change as we go along).

“Na-uh,” Hank said, reaching over and snatching the computer mouse from Nick’s hand. Rolling his eyes, Nick turned to face his friend.

 

“Yes,” Wu agreed, grabbing the back of Nick’s chair as he spun him away from the computer. “We’ve certainly waited long enough.”

 

“ _You’ve_ waited long enough, have you?”

 

Nick glanced up at Sean’s voice, smiling automatically as he saw his chosen standing by their small group, shrugging into his coat.

 

“Of course,” Wu agreed. “You’re kidding, right? Ever since you two ‘came out’,” (and yes, he made the air quotes as he spoke), “we’ve all been waiting for you to take some time off and work out some of that… tension...”

 

The look the Captain shot Wu was not at all impressed, causing the sergeant to take a step back, putting his hands up in defence.

 

“Just repeating what I’ve heard said around the place.”

 

“Uh huh,” the Captain agreed sceptically. He turned to Nick. “However,” he said, “despite anything else that may cause them discomfort in the future, they’re not entirely wrong – it’s time for us to leave.”

 

“I was just waiting for you,” Nick, replied, pushing himself to his feet.

 

“Yeah, right,” Hank shot back. “You were about to find some more paperwork to start.”

 

Nick cast his partner a betrayed look, but Hank was unmoved.

 

“Go on,” he said, “get out of here.” He waved his hands towards the doors to the bullpen. “Goodness knows I’ve had enough of listening to you alternately wax poetic and whine pathetically about it all.”

 

Nick crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t whine pathetically,” he said, lower lip threatening to push out in a pout.

 

“’We got interrupted _again!_ ’,” Hank mimicked, putting on a rather false (and not at all accurate, Nick was certain), imitation of his partner. “’Why can’t people just leave us alone for an afternoon?’ ‘I’m bored, Sean’s still out’ -”

 

“Okay!” Nick snapped, cutting Hank off. The other man smirked at him. Narrowing his eyes, Nick glared for a moment, before turning to his chosen with an offended sniff. “I do hope you’re going to treat me better than that,” he said.

 

“Of course,” Sean assured him, reaching out to grab Nick’s shoulder and start prodding him towards the doors, snatching up the detective’s jacket with his other hand as he did so. “I promised you a very romantic, very exclusive, us only, weekend, didn’t I?”

 

“You did,” Nick agreed, ignoring Wu’s exaggerated retching noises behind them.

 

“And I always keep my promises.”

 

“Of course.”

 

They shared a grin, pausing conveniently in the doorway as they did so.

 

“Heading off then?”

 

Glancing up, Nick saw Captain Benson moving towards them. Valiantly, he tried to keep the blush from flooding his face – but wasn’t entirely sure he was successful. The steinadler smirked.

 

“Good,” he said, voice fond as he glanced them over. “You both deserve the break. Go. Be normal people for a while.”

 

“And kiss!” someone called out.

 

Immediately, Nick spun back towards the bullpen, gaze searching out who had spoken, but all he saw was a bunch of grinning faces, totally unphased by his glare.

 

“Well,” said Wu, studiously studying his fingernails, “you _are_ both officially off duty now.” He gave a little shrug,  accompanied by a sly smirk.

 

Nick rolled his eyes. He had the worst friends. The absolute worst. “I thought you wanted us gone before we started to deal with any… tension?” he said.

 

There was a choking noise, followed by some catcalls. He couldn’t quite keep the blush from his cheeks, but smiled broadly anyway.

 

Hank laughed. “Well,” he said, “while I’m sure there are certain things  none of us ever want to see...”

 

The look Nick shot him clearly indicated that if Hank had simply learnt to knock – he never would have seen any of those things in the first place.

 

Hank’s abashed look back  included a pout to indicate that it had only been that  _one_ time!  (let it never be said that  Nick’s partner couldn’t learn).

 

“Just admit it,” Wu said, “you two are like, the station mascot or something.”

 

“The mascot?” Sean asked.

 

Nick smirked as he watched the way the entire bullpen seemed to shuffle backwards slightly at his chosen’s tone.

 

“Of course,” Wu continued, either too sure of the fact that they were off the clock and he was safe, or simply blithely unaware of the need for self-preservation. “We were all rooting for you before you got together. And we’re still all rooting for you.”

 

Sean gave a put-upon sigh, one that asked, as clearly as any words, just why he had to be stuck with such a bunch of people to work with.  His arm wrapping around Nick’s waist clued Nick in to what was coming and he turned to face Sean, grin tugging at the corner of his lips as he did so.

 

Reaching up, Nick wound his arms around Sean’s neck. “I suppose we’d better give them what they want,” he said, struggling to keep the humour from his tone.

 

“I suppose,” Sean agreed softly, before leaning in.

 

The bullpen erupted in a flurry of catcalls and wolf whistles, but Nick ignored them all, focusing instead on the slide of Sean’s lips against his. The way strong arms tightened around his waist, drawing him closer to that muscular body; and the way a teasing tongue slipped into his mouth. He groaned, fingers twisting in the hair at the nape of Sean’s neck as best he could, pressing in closer to the taller man.

 

It didn’t matter how many times they kissed. How many mornings he had woken to some form of similar treatment. How many evenings had been s p ent sharing lazy kisses on the couch, or stumbling frantically towards the bed (not always making it there) – he would never grow tired of kissing Sean.

 

Would never stop wanting more.

 

“Okay! That’s enough,” Hank said, reaching forward and giving them a light nudge.

 

Slowly, Nick drew back from Sean, feeling the way their lips tried to cling together. It made him smile all the brig hter. 

 

“And now, shoo,” Hank added, waving them off. “Go, be sappy somewhere else – where we don’t have to witness it.”

 

“Really,” Nick replied, turning to look back over the bullpen, “if you’re that offended by it, you should be more careful what you ask for.”

 

“Offended, no,” Hank replied. “But if you two would simply stop treating kissing as though it’s some kind of olympic sport you need to win at...” he sighed. “I’m sure a quick peck would have satisfied this lot.” He gestured behind him.

 

Nick snorted.

 

And yeah, Hank’s glance clearly told him that yes, Hank – unfortunately -, knew. As if either Nick or Sean would ever be content with a simple peck.

 

“I dunno,” someone called out, “I was enjoying myself.”

 

Nick blushed. Brilliantly.

 

Still – he’d learnt to deal with the commentary on his love life – he’d had to. So…

 

“So was I!” he called back, causing a wave of laughter to run through the room.

 

“All right,” Benson called, “don’t you two have somewhere to be?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Nick agreed. “We’re going.” Reaching out, he snagged Sean’s hand, giving it a squeeze as he graced Sean with a soft smile. 

 

“If anything should come up -” Sean began.

 

“I have your emergency number,” Benson agreed easily. “And Nick’s. Now go.”

 

Sean opened his mouth – no doubt to request assurance on yet another security protocol he’d put into place for both Prince and Grimm being away from work for the weekend.

 

“Go,” Benson repeated, waving him off.

 

“Gladly,” Nick replied, starting forward and tugging Sean after him.

 

He was more than ready for their weekend away.

 

 

*

 

 

Laughing, Nick piled into the passenger seat of Sean’s car, eyes sparking with an uncontrollable excitement.

 

“We’re really doing this,” he said, glancing over as Sean slipped into the driver’s seat.

 

“We really are,” Sean agreed. Smiling back, he reached out, giving Nick’s hand a squeeze, before starting the car.

 

 

*

 

“Here you go,” Monroe said, hefting the large basket into the back of the car. Nick gave it an amused look.

 

“What’s in there?” he asked.

 

In response, Monroe rolled his eyes. “Not even half of what I was asked to include,” he replied. “Rosalee insisted that I add some basic salves and things – just in case, you know, what with your tendency to injure yourself.” He  expertly  ignored the  offended look Nick shot him. “And, of course, somehow Bud found out about your weekend away – so I carefully selected a  _few_ of the eisbiber offerings to help keep you fed over the weekend.”

 

Nick groaned. “You’d think they think neither of us can cook,” he said.

 

“Oh, is that what you call what you do?” Sean teased gently. In response, Nick very maturely stuck his tongue out. Sean’s eyes sparked with something he couldn’t quite name. “Careful,” he warned, “you wave that around, never know where it’ll end up.”

 

“Aaand, that’s me gone,” Monroe declared, stepping back as he slammed the back door of the car. He grimaced. “Couldn’t you leave _that_ until you actually left for your weekend?”

 

“Well,” said Nick, “technically, our weekend has already started.” He grinned. “We’re both off work, free for the foreseeable future, and -”

 

“Oh, ignore him, Nick,” Rosalee said, stepping out of the shop with a bright smile for them both. “You know how he gets.” Monroe turned a betrayed look in her direction, but Rosalee just continued to smile serenely.

 

“Now,” she added, “don’t you two have somewhere you’re meant to be for the weekend?” Her eyes lit up as she waved them off. “Go. And have fun.”

 

“Oh, we will!” Nick assured her, wiggling his eyebrows as he best he could.

 

Rosalee laughed. Monroe pretended to gag.

 

“You have our emergency numbers,” Sean said, looking over to catch both their eyes.

 

“Of course,” Rosalee reassured him.

 

“And if anything happens -”

 

“If anything happens,” Monroe said, “we’ll deal with it. And we’ll expect the same consideration when it’s our turn to take off for a weekend.”

 

“And if we really need to,” Rosalee added, “we’ll give you a call.”

 

“But call Benson first,” Nick put in.

 

“Of course,” Rosalee agreed, shaking her head at him.

 

“And if -”

 

“Enough!” she said, cutting Sean off. “As Nick said, you’re on holiday. Go. Enjoy it. And stop worrying. Everything will be fine.”

 

Sean grumbled under his breath as he started the car (and no, no matter what Nick said, he did  _not_ pout). 

 

 

*

 

 

They stopped briefly at the house, disappearing inside just long enough to grab their pre-packed bags from where they sat by the front door.

 

Slinging the bags into the trunk with glee, Nick breathed in deeply, eyeing the late afternoon sunlight.

 

“This is really happening,” he said.

 

“It is,” Sean agreed, reaching above him to pull the trunk down, before crowding Nick back against it, arms to either side of the grimm’s body as he leant in towards him.

 

Leaning back against the car, Nick grinned, arching his neck in the way he’d found always drew Sean’s gaze.

 

Eyes dipping down to that long line of throat, Sean let his  head dip also, nosing along Nick’s  jugular before placing a number of barely-there kisses against the tempting skin. He ended with his lips resting lightly on Nick’s earlobe.

 

“You know,” he murmured, “we don’t have to leave right away.”

 

“No,” Nick agreed, turning his head to press kisses against the side of Sean’s face – wherever he could reach. “We don’t.”

 

Grinning, Sean caught Nick’s lips with his own. One hand buried itself in Nick’s hair, the other slipping down to work it’s way beneath the grimm’s shirt, fingers slipping beneath the waist of his jeans and slotting over a well-loved hipbone.

 

Moaning into the kiss, Nick pressed up towards Sean.

 

A throat cleared loudly nearby.

 

Groaning – for a completely different reason this time – Nick sagged back against the car as Sean pulled away. Breathing deeply as he tried to calm his racing blood, Sean let his forehead rest against Nick’s as he drew himself back under control.

 

He looked up, giving a sigh.

 

“Mrs Daisy,” he said.

 

“Mr Sean,” she replied. “Mr Nick.” She gave them a half-chiding, half-amused look. “Don’t you both have somewhere you’re meant to be this weekend? Best get going before someone stops you. Or,” she added, already headed back towards her house, “before you decide to give everyone a show.”

 

Groaning again, Nick buried his face in Sean’s shoulder, trying, and failing, to suppress a laugh. It earnt him a light pinch from Sean in response.

 

“Come on,” Nick said, drawing back and giving a shake of his head. “We’d best do as everyone saws and actually get going on our trip.”

 

“Mmmm,” Sean agreed. He let Nick pull him towards the front of the car, where Nick expertly fished the keys from Sean’s pocket (if he made sure to cop a feel whilst doing so, well, Sean was hardly complaining), before climbing into the driver’s seat.

 

Making himself comfortable in the passenger seat, Sean allowed himself to relax.  It would be good to get away, even if only for a  couple of days, and he knew that  Nick also needed the break. Not to mention the chance to explore their relationship without the eyes of the entire wesen community watching them.

 

S tarting the car, Nick pulled out onto the road, anticipation zinging through him. He couldn’t wait to have Sean to himself for a whole weekend. No interruptions. No work. No wesen crises. Just he and Sean and no-one and nothing else to worry about.

 

 

*

 

 

They stopped for an early dinner at a diner halfway to their destination.  The afternoon sun had sunk into evening  and the large windows of the diner looked out over the sunset. 

 

D ipping his fries, Nick edged his foot forward until it was resting against Sean’s. In response he got a raised eyebrow and an amused look, before Sean hooked his foot around Nick’s ankle, dragging  it closer  to himself .

 

Grinning, Nick  retaliated by licking a stripe up the side of his fry. The look Sean gave him was rather unimpressed,  but that hardly deterred him.

 

D ropping the fry to his plate with a smirk, eyes sparking at the challenge (and really, Sean should know by now not to challenge Nick unless he wanted a reaction – or perhaps he did, and that was why he kept challenging the grimm –  _because_ he wanted the reaction),  Nick sucked his forefinger into his mouth.

 

The unconscious way Sean wet his lips had Nick biting back a chuckle from around his mouthful. Sliding his lips up his finger, he then slowly drew it from his mouth, tongue darting out after it to give a couple of quick licks.

 

Sean’s foot shifted, and then Nick felt his chosen’s socked foot sliding up his calf. His eyebrows rose, but he matched the challenge by  dragging his middle finger into his mouth with  his  tongue, while simultaneously trying to toe out of his own shoe.

 

F inding his shoe reluctant to  be  easily removed, Nick instead shifted forward, slo wly drawing his middle finger out of his mouth.  Sean’s socked toes tickled behind his knee.

 

“Can I get you anything?”

 

Glancing up at the words, and the amused tone of the voice, Nick saw their waiter standing  near by. She smiled back at  him, the light in her eyes letting him know that she, at least,  had caught his rather blatant  display .

 

“No,” Sean replied, voice calm as though his foot wasn’t currently sliding over Nick’s knee beneath the table. “We’re fine, thanks.”

 

Pressing his lips together to try and prevent an embarrassing sound from escaping, Nick wasn’t entirely sure whether he wanted to press his legs together and stop Sean’s progress, or spread them wide and encourage him.

 

“Of course,” their waitress said. She shot them another amused look, before heading back towards the counter.

 

Groaning, Nick let his head drop forward. “I can’t believe  we just did that,” he said. “And she saw. She  _noticed_ .”

 

“Well,” Sean replied, “you were rather obvious in your intent.” He gave Nick’s damp fingers a considering look.

 

“Oh,” Nick shot back, “like you were any more subtle?”

 

Sean simply raised an eyebrow and – oh! Sean’s foot was pressed against the inside of Nick’s thigh.

 

Biting his lip to hold back a groan, Nick forced himself to remain still.

 

“The skill,” Sean informed him, “is to ensure you’re not obvious about it. Keep what you don’t want noticed below the level that most people look at.”

 

Nick pouted back at him. “Not all of us are able to  kick our shoes off so easily,” he replied.

 

“Hmmm,” Sean agreed, idly picking up a fry and popping it into his mouth. “Such a shame, that.”

 

Nick narrowed his eyes, considering for a moment whether he wanted to retaliate or not. As though catching his thoughts, Sean glanced towards the large windows and the fading light.

 

“We should think about heading on soon,” he said.

 

Glancing down at his plate, Nick grabbed up the last of his fries – burger already eaten – while giving a nod. Already, he could feel the excitement that – well, it hadn’t ever really stopped, but had simply simmered down for a while – spring back up.

 

“You know the way?” Nick asked.

 

“Of course,” Sean replied, his look implying clearly that that wasn’t something Nick should have had to ask. Nick shrugged sheepishly at him.

 

Suppressing an eye-roll, Sean pushed his plate away from himself. “I’ll be right back,” he said, before standing and making his way towards the restrooms at the back of the diner.

 

Grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair, Nick also rose, heading over to the counter in order to pay for their meals. There was another waitress there, who smiled brilliantly when she saw him approaching.

 

“Well,” she practically purred out, “he-llo there. And how can I help you this evening?” She jutted her hip out to the side as she leant towards him over the counter, giving a little flick of her hair.

 

“Just need to settle up,” Nick replied, pulling out his wallet and studiously ignoring the way she kept trying to catch his eyes.

 

“You know,” she purred, “I’m sure I could find a way to… minimise your bill, if you like.” She licked her lips, leaning further forward.

 

“I’ll just pay it, thanks,” Nick replied. He wanted to glance towards the restrooms, to see if Sean was returning yet, but he also didn’t want to let on that he was feeling any discomfort. Particularly not if Sean was returning and noticed.

 

A warm arm slid around Nick’s waist, thumb tucking through the loop of his jeans, fingers slipping into his front pocket. Too late. It seemed Sean was already aware.

 

Leaning back into the solid line of heat that was Sean against his side, Nick shot his chosen a brief smile. “Hey,” he said.

 

“Hey,” Sean replied. He turned his gaze to the waitress, eyes going cold and hard, even as a small smile lingered on his lips. “If you would,” he said, motioning towards her.

 

The waitress pursed her lips, pushing herself up off the counter with a sigh. “If I must,” she said.

 

Nick handed over his card, waiting impatiently while she rang them up.

 

“You know,” she said, holding on as Nick reached out to take his card back, “if ever you want a change of scenery...” she let her voice trail off suggestively.

 

Tugging his card from her grasp, Nick slipped it back into his wallet. “That won’t happen,” he said. He glanced down at the receipt she handed him, her number scrawled across the bottom. Crumpling it in his hand, he let Sean turn them, guiding him towards the exit.

 

Passing a rubbish bin, Nick tossed the receipt inside, coming to a halt as Sean stopped him in the doorway.

 

Raising an eyebrow in bemusement, Nick allowed himself to be turned towards Sean, before the taller man was claiming his lips with his own. Nope, Nick decided. Never getting tired of that. Ever.

 

Wrapping his arms around Sean, he tried to draw closer to the other man, all the while sinking into the feeling of having his mouth plundered.

 

There was a burst of laughter behind them, and Nick reluctantly pulled back, grinning up at Sean from under his eyelashes. Their weekend was already off to a great start.

 

Letting his gaze sweep back over the waitress, Sean smiled smugly to see the dejected realisation on her face. The grimm was his, and he had no intention of sharing. Ever.

 

They headed back towards the car, moving around a group of teenagers who were eyeing them speculatively, a couple of girls whispering furtively together, while the young men gave them nods of approval.

 

Reaching down, Sean clasped Nick’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

 

 

*

 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Nick said with a laugh. “I mean, seriously?”

 

Sean shook his head in agreement spinning the wheel of the car as he took them around a corner. “Oh yes,” he said, “our favourite sergeant did indeed say that.”

 

Still chuckling, Nick automatically reached for his phone when it beeped.

 

“Ah!” Sean said, hand darting out to take it from him. “We agreed that this would be an emergency only weekend.”

 

“I got an email,” Nick replied, having recognised the tone, “what if it’s important?”

 

“If it’s important,” Sean replied, “then it can wait. If it’s urgent, we’ll get a phone call. We agreed.”

 

“We did,” Nick admitted, running one hand over his hair as he gave an apologetic shrug. “Habit.”

 

Sean suppressed a snort. “Hmmm,” he agreed lightly.

 

“Here,” Nick said, reaching out to take his phone back, he switched it off. “There, now I’m all yours.”

 

“You already were,” Sean assured him.

 

Nick found no reason to argue with that.

 

 

*

 

 

“It’s beautiful,” Nick breathed out, peering through the windscreen. Before them, the tree-lined drive opened up to a small courtyard. A fountain bubbled away in the center, but Nick’s attention was focused on the house behind it.

 

Done in a cottage-style, large windows looked out over the courtyard, vines trailing their way up the walls around them. There were two floors, making the cottage a decent, though not overly large, size.

 

Sean pulled the car up practically next to the front door. Pushing his door open, Nick hopped out, breathing in the cool evening air and smiling as he continued to examine the cottage.

 

“Here,” Sean called.

 

Hand reaching out, Nick automatically caught the keys that were tossed his way. With a quick grin to his chosen, he moved to the front door, unlocking it and slipping inside.

 

Fumbling on the light switch, Nick whistled in appreciation. The cottage was everything he could have hoped for and more. Golden light spilled across the room, casting shadows further in the house.

 

The kitchen was bright and cheery, walls painted yellow. The living room contained plush couches, a large fireplace, and a large, soft rug laid out between them all that had Nick eyeing it speculatively.

 

“You going to help at all?”

 

Turning, Nick grinned at Sean, who was dumping their bags on the floor.

 

“Yeah,” Nick said. Ducking back outside, he grabbed various odds and ends – including the basket of food and potions.

 

Placing his armful on the kitchen table, Nick stalked over to where Sean was standing, reaching out to wrap his arms around the taller man’s waist.

 

“This place is beautiful,” he said.

 

“Well,” Sean replied, turning in Nick’s grasp so that they were facing each other. “I do believe that was one of your requirements when we first started talking about this.”

 

Nick laughed. His eyes sparked with mirth and happiness. “You know I would have come with you to a cave somewhere if that’s what it took.”

 

“Thankfully,” Sean replied, “that isn’t the case.” Leaning down, he pecked Nick’s lips.

 

Automatically, Nick stretched up towards him, arms tightening around Sean as he prepared himself for a good, long, kiss. But Sean pulled back.

 

“Come on,” he said, expertly ignoring the pout on his grimm’s face. “We’d best unpack at least a little.”

 

Nick rolled his eyes. “You just like being tidy all the time.”

 

Sean raised one eyebrow, silently asking if Nick really wanted to go there. Shaking his head, Nick reluctantly let go of Sean in order to grab up his bag and head towards the large curved staircase, a bounce returning to his step as he wondered what their room would be like.

 

 

*

 

 

Their room was full of possibilities. The bed was large and luxurious, with numerous pillows, a soft comforter, and plenty of room to… stretch out in.

 

There was a fireplace opposite the bed, with another soft rug laid out before it. Two bay windows were situated on either side of the bed, looking out the back of the cottage. Dropping his bag by the end of the bed, Nick moved to look out the windows.

 

Soft moonlight shone down, dappling the ground directly behind the cottage as it filtered through the branches of a few small trees. Despite that, the view to the lake behind the house was unimpeded.

 

A silver trail traced its way across the surface of the lake beneath the moon and Nick grinned, leaning against the window as his hand unconsciously came up to press against the glass.

 

He felt Sean’s presence before they were even touching. Leaning back, he tilted his head to look up at the taller man.

 

“It’s perfect,” he said.

 

Sean smiled, one of his gentle, soft smiles, that really only came out when it was just the two of them. Revelling in the privilege of that smile, Nick turned his head further, pressing a kiss against the line of Sean’s jaw.

 

“You wanted a lake,” Sean said, before leaning down to capture Nick’s lips with his own. And, Oh! There was that kiss Nick had been hoping for earlier.

 

Turning, he wound his arms around Sean’s neck, drawing the other man closer to him. Pressing upwards, he let his tongue trail along Sean’s lips, before darting inside to tangle with the other man’s tongue.

 

Stroking his tongue over Nick’s, Sean let his hands come to rest on the grimm’s hips. Long fingers stroked against cotton, before tugging lightly at Nick’s shirt and slipping inside.

 

Shifting, Nick pressed himself closer to Sean, one leg sliding in between his chosen’s. One hand tangled into the hair at the base of Sean’s neck, the other dragged down Sean’s back to rest at the top of his ass.

 

Moaning, Nick let Sean tip him backwards onto the window-seat, pulling the taller man down on top of him. Shifting so that his legs were spread to either side of Nick’s, straddling the grimm, Sean grinned into the kiss.

 

Nipping lightly at Nick’s lips, he drew back, moving to mouth his way down the grimm’s jawline and onto his neck. Kissing and sucking as he went, Sean was determined to leave a number of marks on his grimm. Marks that would clearly show that the grimm was taken.

 

Arching his neck to give Sean more room, while simultaneously trying to get closer to him, Nick let out a gasp. He would never grow tired of the attention his prince lavished on him.

 

Reaching the curve where Nick’s neck met his shoulder, Sean bit down, worrying the skin beneath his teeth and sucking hard.

 

Nick’s hips jerked upwards without conscious thought, reacting to the feelings rushing through him.

 

“Sean,” he gasped out.

 

He was going to have a massive hickey come morning, but that thought only made him all the more excited.

 

Chuckling, Sean slowly drew back, placing a gentle kiss on the already darkening skin.

 

“You know,” he said, in between kisses littered across Nick’s chest as he deftly began to undo the grimm’s shirt. “There is a perfectly good bed just over there.”

 

“Mmm,” Nick agreed, pressing his chest up towards Sean. He felt flushed and giddy and didn’t care how eager he appeared. Besides, he didn’t want Sean to be under any illusion as to just how much Nick wanted him.

 

Pressing a kiss to the grimm’s navel, Sean sat back on his heels, eyes dark with arousal and humour. “A rather large bed, too,” he said.

 

“I did ask for a large bed, didn’t I?” Nick agreed. He slipped both hands beneath Sean’s shirt to stroke them over his back, lightly scraping with fingernails.

 

“You did,” Sean agreed. He surveyed the grimm for a moment, before smirking, pushing himself to his feet, and scooping Nick up into his arms.

 

Shocked, Nick let out a short _squeak_ , arms flinging around Sean.

 

Turning, Sean walked them towards the bed, woge rippling beneath the surface as he tapped into his zauberbiest strength. Tossing Nick onto the bed, eyes darkening as he watched the grimm bounce, Sean crawled onto it after him.

 

Laughing, Nick pushed himself backwards towards the pillows, while toeing his shoes off. His shirt fell open around him, chest littered with pale red marks from Sean’s lips and teeth. He made a rather tempting sight.

 

“Thank you,” Nick said, staring up at Sean as he came to a halt over Nick. Sean raised one eyebrow in question.

 

Nick’s smile softened into something sweet and just for them.

 

“For all of this,” he said, glancing around the room. “For agreeing.”

 

“Of course,” Sean replied. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against Nick’s for a moment. “Thank you,” he said, pulling back reluctantly. “For all this,” he mimicked Nick’s words, though his gaze swept over the grimm rather than the room, coming to a halt on bare fingers. “For agreeing,” he added.

 

It seemed almost impossible that, not that long ago, Nick and Sean had simply been colleagues, allies, and sometimes friends. That, not that long ago, Sean had asked Nick to pretend to date him in order to try and get an advantage over, and some protection from, his royal relatives. That Nick had said ‘yes’, or that it had led them to where they were.

 

Still, Sean wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Considering how the grimm was pressing eagerly up against him, he was confident in saying said grimm wouldn’t have it any other way, either.


	2. a lazy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Nick enjoy a lazy day together, well, it would be even more lazy if they could manage to keep their hands off each other.

Smiling in contentment, Nick burrowed his way further into Sean’s embrace, earning himself a light chuckle. Long fingers stroked through his hair and Nick hummed his approval. His head was resting on Sean’s chest, their legs tangled together, Sean’s arms wrapped around him.

 

It was a position he was becoming increasingly familiar with waking up in, and one he thoroughly enjoyed. Despite the large bed, they were curled together in the middle.

 

Beyond his closed eyelids, he could feel the warmth of early morning sunlight filtering into the room. Nuzzling further into Sean, Nick let his lips drift over the smooth chest beneath him.

 

In response, the arm around his waist tightened, while the fingers in his hair massaged the back of his scalp. Nick groaned in pleasure, arching into the contact.

 

A kiss pressed against the crown of his head, lips trailing down the side of his face. Turning into the kiss, Nick let their lips tangle together, moving languidly. Content to take their time. There would be no distractions. No phone calls dragging them away to crime scenes or wesen emergencies.

 

Smiling into the kiss, Nick pressed his tongue into Sean’s mouth, tracing around it. Sean’s tongue pressed back against his, stroking against him.

 

Groaning, Nick rolled, pulling himself completely on top of Sean. Hands grasping Sean’s shoulders, he shifted until their groins slotted together, pressing against the hardness that matched his own.

 

Slowly trailing his lips away from Sean’s, Nick nibbled his way down his chosen’s throat, grinning at the sharp gasp he elicited. Sean’s legs spread, settling Nick comfortably between them. Sliding his hands down Sean’s arms, Nick twined their fingers together, kissing his way back up Sean’s neck and to his mouth.

 

He had no intention of hurrying anything in any way. They had all day if they really wanted, and Nick intended to make the most of every moment.

 

Giving Nick’s hands a squeeze, Sean released them, before wrapping his arms tight around the grimm and rolling them over. Nick rolled with him, legs shifting until Sean was pressed down against the grimm, nestled in the vee of his legs.

 

Wrapping one leg over Sean’s, Nick pressed up against him, humming in contentment. Strong hands stroked over his shoulders and down to clasp his hands once more, bodies moving in leisurely sync, content to explore and taste and touch and simply enjoy each other.

 

*

 

It was some hours before either man left the bed. Stretching happily, thoroughly enjoying the well-worn quality to his muscles, Nick rolled over as he watched Sean stand up. Completely naked, the other man was utterly unselfconscious. Of course, Nick mused, that might also have to do with the fact that his chosen certainly had no reason whatsoever to be self-conscious.

 

“Are you going to lie in bed all day?” Sean asked, glancing back at the grimm over his shoulder and allowing a smile at the sight of all that skin, marked in places from their activities, being on display.

 

As though guessing the direction of Sean’s thoughts, Nick grinned impishly up at him, stretching once more and kicking the sheets away from him in the process.

 

“Maybe,” he said. “Unless I get a better offer.”

 

The smirk that crossed Sean’s face had Nick laughing and scrambling backwards on the bed – having encountered it before.

 

Easily capturing his errant grimm’s flailing limbs, Sean slung Nick over his shoulder, placing a firm swat on his grimm’s wriggling backside as he walked them towards the en-suite.

 

“I think I could persuade you,” he promised.

 

*

 

By the time they were showered and dressed (it would have been quicker, but each kept insisting on getting the other ‘dirty’ once more), the sun was high in the sky and each man was feeling the need for some more substantial food to get them through the day.

 

Wandering down into the kitchen, Nick smiled as he stared out the windows at the trees and lawn headed down from the cottage and towards the lake.

 

“You like it?” Sean asked, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around the grimm while resting his head on top of Nick’s.

 

Nick rolled his eyes, earning a light pinch from Sean. “You know I do,” he said. “It’s perfect.”

 

“Good.” Giving a firm squeeze to his chosen, Sean stepped back, moving over to the basket full of goodies they had brought with them. He raised his eyebrows when he saw what was inside. “I hope you’re hungry,” he said.

 

“Famished,” Nick assured him, leaning over Sean’s shoulder to poke at the contents. There were loaves of bread, rolls, pies, muffins, and all other kinds of baked goods.

 

“I thought Monroe said he only packed up _some_ of the food for us,” Sean said.

 

Laughing, Nick flopped down into a seat, pulling out a roll that – well, he actually had no idea what was in it, but it smelt delicious, light and spicy all at once. “He did,” he agreed. “You’ve seen how much they try to feed us.”

 

“Hmmm.” Sean took a seat beside his grimm.

 

Twisting in his seat, Nick lifted his legs, plonking them down in Sean’s lap, bare feet wriggling as he got comfortable. Turning to Nick, Sean lifted an eyebrow, but Nick merely grinned cheekily in response, taking a bite of his roll.

 

Letting out a long-suffering (and entirely put-on) sigh, Sean pulled out his own roll, eating it much more elegantly than his companion.

 

Shifting, Nick kneaded his toes against Sean’s thigh, smirking from under his eyelashes as the other man tensed. A large hand came down, grasping hold of his ankles and stilling his movements.

 

“Nick,” Sean warned.

 

“Yes Sean?” he asked, blinking guilelessly up at him.

 

Sighing, Sean looked down at his half-eaten roll, then back at the grimm. He put the roll down on the table.

 

“Run,” he said.

 

Ankles released, Nick sprang to his feet, laughter bubbling out of him as he spun on his heel and dashed out of the kitchen. Sean leapt after him, long strides driving him closer to the fleeing man.

 

Stumbling on the staircase, Nick laughed, rolling over as Sean tackled him, bringing them to a halt with the taller man pressing Nick down beneath him.

 

“You should be careful what you start,” the prince said, leaning down to capture Nick’s lips.

 

Reaching up, Nick wound his arms around Sean’s neck. “And if, I, want to, start, something?” he asked in between kisses.

 

Chuckling, Sean pressed his pelvis down against Nick’s. “You’d best be prepared, then,” he said.

 

“Oh, I am,” Nick assured him, dragging Sean down into another kiss.

 

*

 

Leaning against the wall beside the stairs, Sean breathed out slowly. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so happy or relaxed, or been quite so active.

 

Nick groaned.

 

Glancing over Sean saw that the grimm had his hands pressed over his face, which was quickly turning red beneath them.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

Slowly, Nick dragged his hands away, lifting his eyes to look at Sean. “Do you think they’re taking bets on this?” he asked, waving one hand around to indicate them.

 

The police captain managed to raise one eyebrow and keep a straight face for a moment, before his lips split in a smile and he laughed. “Probably,” he admitted.

 

“But, how would they keep score?” Nick asked.

 

Sean grimaced. “If anyone tries to interrogate us when we get back...” he warned.

 

“And what would they bet on?” Nick continued.

 

Shrugging, Sean used one of his long arms to drag the other man closer to him. “Number of times?” he suggested lightly. “Surfaces? Bed? Table? Stairs?” his tone turned suggestive on the last, making Nick choke out a laugh.

 

“I’m sure we can think of a few more surfaces if we really try,” he said, though it made the blush return to his cheeks.

 

“I’m sure we can,” Sean agreed.

 

“I mean, we wouldn’t want anyone to miss out ‘cos they bet on the wrong one, right?” Nick continued.

 

“Of course not,” Sean agreed. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against Nick’s, moving leisurely.

 

After some moments, with a sigh, Sean drew back.

 

“We should get up,” he said.

 

Nick snickered.

 

Sean frowned. “Nick?” he asked.

 

“Sorry,” the grimm muttered, waving one hand as though banishing a thought.

 

“Nick?” Sean repeated.

 

Nick shook his head. “It’s just,” he said, “isn’t ‘getting up’ part of our problem?” he asked.

 

Rolling his eyes at the grimm’s juvenile behaviour, Sean reached out, giving a light pinch to the bared skin on his side. “Come on,” he said, forcing himself to his feet and reaching down a hand to help the grimm up as well. “We have an appointment in town.”

 

Groaning, Nick let Sean pull him up – secretly (or perhaps not so much considering the bedroom eyes he was giving his chosen in that moment) enjoying the strength contained in those arms.

 

Together they made their way up the stairs, changed clothes, and headed back down and out into the warm midday sun.

 

Breathing deep, Nick turned to Sean, holding out his hand. Smiling, Sean clasped it tight, letting it fall down to swing between them as they set off down the winding drive and way from the cottage.

 

*

 

The walk into town was a comfortable one.

 

Bright sunlight shone down on the couple, dispersed slightly by the gently blowing branches of the trees lining the road. The prince and his grimm walked hand in hand, chatting easily about anything that came to mind. The latest sports scores. The betting pools at work. Previous cases. Even, in some instances, touching on some of their childhoods.

 

It was a pleasant experience for both men, who enjoyed both being able to spend time together, and learning more about each other.

 

The town, when it came into view, was the kind of quaint, small town that is the perfect setting for quiet holidays or a murder mystery. The main street was tree-lined, with small boutiques and country stores.

 

Wandering down the main road, Sean led Nick past a bakery, antiques store, and over to a small jeweller. Glass windows gave an easy view of the store inside, although Nick noticed that there wasn’t nearly as much jewellery on display as he usually saw in the heart of Portland.

 

Pushing the door open, Sean ushered Nick into the interior. Dim lighting gave the store a cozy feel, a few specific lights aimed at the small number of pieces on display.

 

“Over here,” Sean murmured, motioning Nick towards the main counter. Behind the counter, a man glanced up, smiling broadly once he saw them approaching.

 

“Sire,” he said, dipping his head towards Sean.

 

“Rufus,” Sean replied, reaching over to clasp his hand. “This is Nick.” He drew Nick forward, arm going possessively around his grimm’s waist as he did so. Repressing the urge to roll his eyes at Sean’s actions (really, Nick didn’t want to do anything to discourage the other man’s possessiveness – not when he enjoyed it so much), Nick smiled at Rufus.

 

“Excellent, excellent,” Rufus declared, giving a little clap of his hands. “You’re here for the rings, then?”

 

“We are.”

 

Turning, Rufus vanished into a small room behind the counter, bustling away. He returned before long, carrying a small carved wooden box in his hands.

 

Feeling a thrill of anticipation race through him, Nick glanced over at Sean, giving a smile. Sean smiled back at him.

 

Placing the box on the counter, Rufus motioned them forward, opening the lid. Leaning over, Nick peered inside. Soft purple velvet lined the inside of the box, upon which two rings were nestled.

 

Each were a seemingly simple golden band, although a closer inspection showed that the insides were delicately engraved. Reaching out, somewhat hesitant to actually touch either of them, Nick pulled out the smaller of the two rings. Lifting it up, he tilted it into the light, breath catching as he read the inscription inside.

 

_Electus Meus Semper_

 

Latin for M _y Chosen Always_.

 

Feeling the grin crossing his face, Nick rubbed his finger gently over the inscription, before placing it back in the box. “They’re perfect,” he said.

 

“Excellent, excellent,” Rufus repeated. Closing the lid at a nod from Sean, he pushed it towards them.

 

“Here,” Sean said, fishing his card out of his pocket, but Rufus held his hands up, waving him away.

 

“No, no,” he said. “It is all taken care of.”

 

Sean’s eyes narrowed and he frowned. “I can’t let you -” he began.

 

“No,” Rufus shook his head, briefly woging into an eisbiber. “there is nothing to pay, for it has already been taken care of.”

 

“Ah,” Sean said. “Who?’

 

Rufus shook his head once more, while Nick watched on curiously. He could tell that Sean desperately wanted to know who had paid for the rings – who had known to pay for them when they hadn’t said anything to anyone yet.

 

There was only one person Nick could think of. “Elizabeth,” he said.

 

Startled, Rufus spun to face him, his wide eyes giving him away. Sean closed his eyes for a moment, and Nick knew he was barely refraining from pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“My mother,” he said, “paid for the rings?”

 

Rufus dithered for a moment, before giving in and nodding. “Yes,” he admitted.

 

“How did she know?” Sean asked.

 

“I – she – that is – she asked that I charge her whenever you chose to have them made,” Rufus stuttered out. Nick let out a short laugh.

 

“She knows me too well,” Sean complained with a small sigh as he pushed his card back into his pocket. He gave Nick a slightly-fond, slightly-still-exasperated-with-his-mother look. “I said once, perhaps three years ago, that if I ever… well, that I would come here,” he explained.

 

“Well,” said Nick, slipping his hand into Sean’s and giving it a squeeze. “At least we know she approves.”

 

That brought a snort of laughter from Sean, who turned to face Nick with a smile. “Yes,” he agreed, “I suppose it does.” Leaning down, he let his forehead rest against Nick’s for a moment, before pressing a kiss against his lips.

 

The uncomfortably embarrassed shuffling of Rufus broke them apart.

 

“Thank you,” Sean said, scooping up the box and holding it carefully. Rufus dipped his head in another almost-bow.

 

“Of course, Sire,” he said.

 

“Call me Sean,” the prince replied, beginning to steer Nick out of the shop with a hand placed proprietarily on the small of his back.

 

*

 

They wandered down the main street until they reached a small cafe with wrought iron chairs and tables situated beneath individual umbrellas set out the front.

 

“Food?” Nick suggested, tugged Sean towards it.

 

Sean laughed. “I suppose that could be a good idea,” he said. “We did, after all, have our breakfast interrupted earlier.” The look he gave Nick was fond in a way that Nick rarely saw outside the walls of their homes.

 

Oh, he knew Sean loved him, knew the other man was fond of him. But also knew that Sean often had to put on a mask in Portland – being the Prince of the Canton meant that he had to present a certain face in order to keep order. It was nice to see Sean relaxing more fully in public, even if Nick would never begrudge Sean his masks.

 

They ordered a light lunch, chatting easily as they ate, laughing at times and thoroughly enjoying themselves. The entire time, the carved wooden box sat on the table between them, a constant reminder.

 

*

 

Once they had eaten, Nick and Sean continued down the main road, until they reached the end where a large park opened up. The first section was all cultivated garden beds and stone benches situated for beautiful views and soothing shade.

 

Beyond that, a lush green lawn swept down towards the same lake that backed up behind their cottage. Making their way down towards the lake, the couple ambled slowly along, taking their time to soak up the sun’s rays and enjoy the reflection of light off the water.

 

It was a thoroughly relaxing stroll, and one that Nick hoped would never end. Still, they reached the edge of the park eventually, before turning and heading back.

 

*

 

Their second walk through the town, Sean pulled them over to where a small shop was mostly-hidden by those around it. A single doorway led to a staircase they travelled up to reach the upper floor.

 

There they entered a small room, draped in various fabrics, with mannequins dressed in formal-wear spread throughout.

 

Glancing around, Nick wrinkled his nose slightly at the smell of so much fabric, but Sean tugged him further inside, to where the small room opened up into another. The second room was larger, with a wide worktable where an older woman was stooped over, sewing machine whirring away.

 

Sean cleared his throat.

 

Glancing up, the woman smiled when she saw him. “Sean!” she exclaimed. Stopping the machine, she rose to her feet, hurrying around to them, where she clasped one of Sean’s hands in hers, grinning broadly at him.

 

“Miriam,” Sean replied. “How are you?”

 

“Well as ever,” she replied. “Come, sit, sit.” She motioned them towards a couple of low stools, removing bolts of cloth as she did so in order to allow them to sit.

 

“Miriam,” Sean said, “this is Nick.” Sharp eyes darted Nick’s way, pinning him with an astute gaze.

 

“Hmmm,” she hummed, giving a nod of her head. “You always did have impeccable taste.”

 

Nick blushed, shooting Sean a look. The other man simply appeared far too pleased with the compliment.

 

“Thank you for coming all this way,” Sean said, cluing Nick into the fact that this wasn’t necessarily some strange town where Sean knew a number of people, but rather that he’d asked people there for them.

 

“Of course, _mon_ _garcon_ ,” she said, bustling over towards a hanging rack by the side of the room.

 

At Nick’s curious gaze, Sean explained. “Miriam was one of those who helped my mother and I when we had to … make ourselves scarce for a while.”

 

Nick nodded, reaching out to give Sean’s hand a squeeze. He knew that talking about that time was difficult for his chosen, and appreciated the effort Sean was making to open up to him.

 

“Miriam usually spends her time in San Francisco,” Sean said. “However, when I asked if she would be willing to make some _veste nuptiali_ for us, she was willing to travel to wherever would suit us best.”

 

“Thank you,” Nick said, impressed by the dedication this woman had shown to his chosen. “It means a lot that you would do that.”

 

“Nonsense,” Miriam replied. “I couldn’t let _mon garcon_ wear just any old thing for such a special occasion,” she said. Returning from the rack, she brought two suit bags with her, handing one to each of them. “Well,” she added when they glanced down at them. “What are you wait for?” She clapped her hands. “Try them on!”

 

Glancing around them, Nick noted that he couldn’t see any change rooms. He glanced over at Sean. “Uh -” he started.

 

“Oh, don’t worry dear,” Miriam cut in, “you won’t have anything I haven’t seen before.”

 

Nick’s eyebrows rose, while Sean quite obviously tried to keep a glare from crossing his face but was unsuccessful. Seeing this, Miriam smiled brightly at him, patting his cheek.

 

“And you know I won’t be looking at your chosen, _mon garcon_ ,” she told him fondly. “Now, change.”

 

Reluctantly, Nick removed his jacket, before beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt. The way Miriam busied herself back at the worktable comforted him somewhat, and he quickly stripped down to his underwear, before opening the suit bag.

 

His breath caught in his throat. The suit hanging inside was like nothing he’d ever seen before, and yet somehow, he felt he’d be entirely comfortable wearing it. If he had to describe it, he would say it was something like a cross between some kind of uniform and renaissance and eastern styles.

 

Trousers so dark a blue they could be mistaken for black were layered beneath a soft pale silvery-blue undershirt, with a deep royal blue patterned coat on top. The coat was long, reaching mid-thigh on him, the edges all lined in a pale silvery-blue embroidery that matched the undershirt. Rather than buttons, it had fastenings running from mid-chest to waist. The collar was high. Silvery-blue shoulder guards with tassels gave it the appearance of a military uniform, along with the belt that wrapped around his waist. Nick happily noted that the belt was suited to having some kind of blade attached.

 

Looking up from fastening his own clothes, Nick saw that Sean had changed into similar clothing. But, where Nick’s was blue, Sean’s was purple, a deep, royal purple with golden embroidery. It made Sean look every inch the Prince he was so often called on to be.

 

Pulse quickening, Nick stepped towards Sean.

 

“Ah!” Miriam called out, halting them immediately as she bustled over to them. “There will be none of that.” She gave both men a stern look. “I don’t care what you do when you leave here,” she said, “but you will _not_ be messing up these suits!”

 

Hands smoothed over their shoulders, backs and waists as she checked over the fit of the clothing, nodding to herself as she did so.

 

“You have outdone yourself,” Sean murmured, eyes locked on Nick’s.

 

“Yes, well,” Miriam replied, “you were ever so good at sending me the necessary measurements, if not always entirely prompt.”

 

At that, Nick choked, instantly remembering just why those measurements hadn’t always been that prompt. It was hardly his fault if he was easily distracted by Sean running his hands teasingly along his skin while saying things such as that they needed to know the measurement of his in-seam, was it?

 

Sharing a glance with Sean, Nick struggled to hold back his laughter. It had been an exercise in restraint (that didn’t last long), determination (to keep returning to the task so many times after being distracted) and endurance (many, many times), in order to get those measurements.

 

And Nick had been more than willing to return the teasing favour when it was his turn to measure Sean.

 

Looking between them, Miriam shook her head. “I do not want to know,” she declared, taking a step back and nodding at them in approval. “You will do,” she said.

 

It took little time after that to remove the suits and return to their own clothing. Though perhaps it was expedited simply by having Miriam in the room with them. Nick was self-aware enough to admit that, had they been alone, he wasn’t entirely sure he would have been able to refrain from showing Sean his appreciation of the other man’s body. Thoroughly.

 

Suits packed back into the suit bags, Sean spoke quietly with Miriam for a few moments, forcing payment on her, before they were leaving the store, suit bags hanging over their arms.

 

Stepping out into the early afternoon sunlight, Nick tilted his head back, breathing deeply of the fresh air.

 

“Have I told you today,” he asked, “just how much I love you?”

 

“Hmmm,” Sean replied, beginning to steer them down the street (Nick was hardly complaining about the excuse it gave Sean to loop his arm around Nick’s waist). “You may have to refresh my memory on that one.”

 

Grinning, Nick pulled them to a halt, turning to face Sean. “I love you,” he said, staring straight into the taller man’s eyes.

 

“And I, you,” Sean breathed back, before leaning in to give Nick a quick kiss. He drew back, far too soon as far as Nick was concerned, before prodding the grimm into walking once more. “We should return to the cottage,” he said.

 

Hearing the desire in Sean’s voice, Nick smiled broadly. “Absolutely,” he replied. They could return, and he could get a longer kiss.

 

*

 

Their walk back was made in companionable silence, simply basking into the warmth and company of the other. It was nice, Nick mused, to not always feel like he _had_ to say something. To be able to simply be with someone. There was no need to pretend with Sean, and he relished in it.

 

Upon entering the cottage, they hung their suits carefully – Sean placing the carved wooden box on the dresser in the bedroom – before drawing back towards each other.

 

Wrapping his arms around Sean’s neck, Nick pulled the taller man down into a kiss. “You know,” he said, “it’s probably a good thing Miriam was there, or I may have jumped you.”

 

Humming into Nick’s kiss, Sean wrapped his own arms around the grimm’s waist. “You were not the only one tempted,” he admitted, causing Nick to grin up at him brightly.

 

Despite their desire and the freedom they had in being alone once more, they were unhurried in their actions. Pulling Sean over towards one of the bay windows, Nick pushed him down to sit in the window seat, before climbing into the prince’s lap, turning to lean his back against Sean’s chest.

 

Wrapping his arms tightly around the grimm’s waist, Sean smiled into Nick’s hair, enjoying the firm press of their bodies together. Tilting his head to the side, Nick hummed in approval as Sean kissed his way down his neck to nibble against the curve of his shoulder.

 

Reaching up behind him, Nick pushed his fingers into Sean’s hair, stroking against his scalp. Tracing his lips back up Nick’s throat, Sean nibbled along his jawline, before capturing the grimm’s lips with his own.

 

One arm still wrapped tight around Nick’s waist, Sean stroked his other hand through Nick’s hair, revelling in the purr of pleasure that gained him. Really, his grimm could be so expressive.

 

Turning to get a better angle on their kiss, Nick pressed up into Sean, one hand shifting to knead against his chosen’s shoulder. Sean’s muscles were firm and smooth beneath his hand, strength wrapped in control. It made him shiver in anticipation.

 

They kissed there, on the window seat, for long moments as the summer began to make its way down the sky. Sean’s hand made its way beneath Nick’s shirt, and Nick’s hands played along the top of Sean’s pants, occasionally dipping beneath the waistband.

 

At some stage, shoes were kicked off, and legs rubbed against each other. It was slow and lazy and utterly content.

 

No rush for completion, but simply an enjoyment of the moments that stretched on and on between them.

 

When finally they broke apart, each man had lips swollen from kisses, light marks on their skin, and eyes heavy-lidded with desire.

 

Chuckling, Sean leant back against the window-frame.

 

“What?” Nick asked, grinning up at him.

 

Sean shook his head. “I don’t think I’ve made out with someone like that in many years,” he said, “if ever.”

 

“Well,” Nick admitted, “we were acting a bit like a pair of horny teenagers.”

 

Sean snorted at his words. “Hardly,” he replied. “I’m sure, if we were, we would not have held off so long.”

 

“True,” Nick agreed, his eyes lighting at the perceived challenge. Swooping back in, he caught Sean’s lips with his, before making his way slowly down the other man’s chest (Sean’s shirt having long been undone much earlier in order to give the grimm further access to his skin), and grinning delightedly before beginning to unfasten Sean’s pants.

 

*

 

Slumped languidly and sated against the window, Nick let the events of the day so far flow through his mind.

 

“I’m glad we decided to do this,” he said, turning just enough to see Sean out of the corner of his eye.

 

“I admit that I, too, have been enjoying our time away,” Sean said, affecting a stiff, posh tone that had Nick laughing and giving the other man a playful shove.

 

Grinning back at Nick, Sean drew the grimm in towards himself. It was hard, sometimes, to imagine a time before they had been so free and easy with each other.

 

That said, it was reassuring to know that their ease with each other was not only dependent upon the charade they had shown to everyone in Portland. While each had admitted their feelings for the other, it was hard to forget that their familiar touches and shared moments had started as a way to fake a relationship between them where there had been none.

 

With their real feelings out in the open, each had worked hard to show the other that their touches and shared moments were now real, but it was only in the relaxed setting of the cottage, away from all others, that they could truly feel as though they were properly seeing their relationship – without pretense – for the first time.

 

Running his hand down Nick’s arm, Sean breathed in deeply. He didn’t doubt the grimm’s love for him. But it was nice to know that Nick’s desire to hold hands or encourage light touches in public – or private – was not dependent upon showcasing their relationship to the wesen community in Portland, but rather an indication of his true feelings on the matter.

 

Snuggled back against Sean, Nick smiled in contentment. He was glad to see that Sean’s affection for him was as open, if not more so, when they were truly alone, and away from anyone who might be watching, as it was when surrounded by those who expected certain things from their relationship. He didn’t want Sean to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with and it was nice to know just how comfortable Sean really was with things.

 

They didn’t say anything to the other, despite all the thoughts whirling through their minds. All these things and more had been discussed in the planning that went into their weekend away. All the reasons they needed to get some time, alone, together.

 

Instead, settling into the comfort of being with the other, they dozed lightly as afternoon slipped towards evening.


	3. Evening Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Sean have their planned evening disrupted by an unexpected visitor.  
> But really, this chapter's just fluff.

Nick stirred when the sun was just hitting the horizon, sending a wash of orange and gold across the sky and the lake behind them. Pressing his face into Sean’s chest, he breathed in deeply, feeling far too content to really want to get up.

 

A light chuckle let him know that his chosen was already awake. A strong, long-fingered hand moved upwards, brushing through Nick’s hair.

 

“We should get up,” Sean said. There was a wistfulness in his voice – Nick wasn’t entirely sure if it was a yearning to stay where they were, or one to get them up and moving onto the next part of their planned evening. Perhaps it was both.

 

“Mmmm,” he agreed, humming lightly.

 

Sean chuckled once more. “To think,” he teased lightly, “no-one in Portland would believe me if I told them about this. Their fearsome grimm, all sleepy and clingy and compliant.” The hand in Nick’s hair pressed against his scalp, strong fingers massaging lightly.

 

Nick groaned in pleasure, somehow managing to relax even further against Sean. “Don’t stop,” he mumbled.

 

A light kiss was pressed to the hair on the top of his head. “We need to eat,” Sean said, “and get ready.”

 

Groaning, though not in pleasure this time, Nick forced himself upright, leaning away from his chosen. A disgruntled (Sean would call it cute, but Nick would vehemently deny any such accusation) look crossed his face.

 

Smiling, Sean reached out, stroking a hand down Nick’s cheek. “If you would prefer not -” he began.

 

Nick shot him a look full of heat and determination. “Oh no,” he said, “you’re not getting out of it that easy.” Sean just smiled back at him.

 

 

*

 

 

They pushed themselves upright, moving through the bedroom and into the en-suite, where they enjoyed a leisurely shower full of comforting touches and light caresses. Not so much sexual as simply an enjoyment of being close to each other.

 

Once showered and dressed, they headed back down the stairs to the kitchen. Out the windows, the setting sun lit up the evening sky brilliantly, and Nick grinned to see it. It seemed, somehow, a fitting end to the day.

 

Pulling some pastries out of the large basket still sitting on the kitchen table, Sean set them to heating, before accepting the fresh fruit Nick handed him and beginning to cut it up.

 

They moved easily around each other, quickly putting together a light meal.

 

Sitting at the table, eating contentedly whilst watching both Sean and the setting sun, Nick marvelled at the fact that he had arrived at this point. It wasn’t somewhere he had ever really pictured being (okay, yes, he’d pictured himself with Sean before – he dared anyone who saw the man to not have that reaction to him – on second thought, no-one else better be thinking of his chosen that way…).

 

Smiling back at Nick, Sean let the contentedness of the whole situation wash over him, relaxing back into his seat. For the first time in many, many years, he was able to live in the same city as his mother – without constantly fearing for the other’s life.

 

His chosen Canton had chosen him back – through the approval not only of the wesen community in the canton, but also of the Wesen Council.

 

And his Chosen had also chosen him back – something he had worked hard for, yet never really believed he would ever achieve. Why would the younger, attractive grimm want to tie himself to a half-biest bastard royal?

 

But Nick had said yes.

 

And Sean was right – they _were_ making history together. In a faster and grander way than even he had imagined.

 

Nick was no ordinary grimm. And he had the support of the wesen community. A community who, though many had never heard more than rumours of Sean until recently, had also accepted Sean as their ruler. Somehow, knowing that he was with Nick reassured them that Sean really did want to protect them and lead them fairly, and having Nick be with him assured them that the rumours they’d heard about the grimm really were true and while he would go after ‘bad’ wesen, he would also protect the innocent.

 

It was a partnership that hadn’t been seen in the world in centuries and together, Sean knew, he and Nick would accomplish things they could never have dreamed of doing alone.

 

Nick chuckled.

 

Sean glanced up. “What?” he asked.

 

Nick grinned back at him. “You have your ‘we will make history’ face on,” he said.

 

Sean’s eyes narrowed, regarding his grimm. “And if I do?” he asked.

 

“Well,” Nick replied, leaning forward over the table towards him. “It _is_ a rather sexy look on you.”

 

Eyes darkening in lust, Sean leant towards Nick, fully intending on dragging his grimm into a kiss – when he hear the crunch of tyres on the path leading to the front of the house.

 

Both men froze at the same time, eyes darting towards the front of the cottage.

 

They stood, moving smoothly together, Nick palming the knife Sean had used to cut up their fruit, before both paced silently towards the front door.

 

A peek out the windows showed a car pulling up next to the cottage, headlights washing over the drive for a moment before cutting out as the car stopped. The front driver’s door opened, a shapely leg emerging before a blonde stood up, exiting the car.

 

Sean groaned.

 

Rolling his eyes at his chosen, Nick opened the front door and stepped out, smiling at their unexpected guest.

 

“Elizabeth,” he said.

 

 

*

 

 

Stepping out the door after his grimm, Sean crossed his arms, glaring hard as his mother made her way towards them.

 

“Nicholas,” she said, smiling brightly as she leant in to give Nick a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Sean’s glare deepened.

 

Turning to Sean, she tutted lightly, patting her hand against his cheek. “Oh do relax, Sean dear,” she said, “I’m not here to cause any trouble.”

 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Sean ground out at her.

 

Frowning herself, Elizabeth took a step back, fixing Sean with a stern mother’s gaze as she placed her hands on her hips. “Did I, or did I not inform you that, should you decide to get married, I wished to be invited?” she demanded.

 

Nick grimaced, remembering that conversation.

 

“You did,” Sean replied evenly.

 

“Precisely,” Elizabeth said. “I had to find out – after the fact – that you had announced your Chosen. I have no intention of having a similar experience with your Bonding. Besides,” she added after a moment, “it will do you good to have a Witness.”

 

“It’s not necessary.”

 

“Perhaps not,” Elizabeth agreed with her son, “but that doesn’t mean it isn’t advantageous. Now, why don’t you stop pouting at me, we can all head inside, and you can start getting ready.”

 

“How did you even -” Sean began, before cutting himself off. “Rufus,” he growled out.

 

Elizabeth patted his arm, while firmly turning her taller son around and pushing him back into the cottage. “The man’s a dear,” Elizabeth replied, “and wouldn’t dream of denying me anything I wanted. Particularly not when he believes it’s something you’d want, too.”

 

Sean grunted in acknowledgement – the kind of grunt that said ‘okay, fine, I won’t kill the guy, but I’m still not happy’.

 

Suppressing a smile, Nick followed them inside. He glanced at Elizabeth to notice she hadn’t brought any bags with her.

 

“Is your bag in the car?” he asked, already taking a step back towards the door to go and fetch it.

 

“Oh no,” Elizabeth replied easily, “I didn’t bring a bag.”

 

She smiled when both men gave her their full attention.

 

“After all,” she said, “I have absolutely no intention of intruding on your time together. I’m simply here to Witness your Bonding, and then I’ll leave you two to… enjoy your Bonding Night.” She smiled, eyes sparkling with mirth at the embarrassed blushes that crossed their faces. Giving them both a pat on the arm, she moved further into the room.

 

“Now then,” she said, “don’t you both have clothing you should be changing into. Ah!” she added as they both turned to head up the stairs. “Dressing separately, I think,” she gave them a knowing look at the exasperated glances they shot her. “Please,” she said, “I know you both well enough to know the danger of letting you change in the same room.

 

“Nicholas, I expect you downstairs to change. If I don’t see you back down here in two minutes, I’ll be coming up after you.”

 

That said, Elizabeth moved over to the couch, taking a seat, while giving them an imperious look.

 

“Go on,” she added, at their disbelieving looks. “Time’s wasting.”

 

Sharing a glance, Nick and Sean headed up the stairs.

 

 

*

 

 

Grabbing his suit bag, Nick paused a moment to let his eyes wander over Sean’s back as the taller man grabbed his own bag, before forcing himself to turn and leave the room.

 

Grudgingly, he admitted that Elizabeth did have a point in ordering them to separate in order to change. No doubt, if he stayed in the same room as Sean, his desire to touch the other man would increase exponentially. And, much as Nick had no problem in doing so, he could admit that it wasn’t quite the time for such activities. But later… oh yes, he’d definitely be touching his chosen later.

 

“I see I was right in splitting you up,” Elizabeth commented, smirking at the blush that rose quickly to cover Nick’s cheeks, the slightly-glazed look leaving his eyes. She motioned towards the kitchen. “Go on then,” she said, “get changed. I’ll wait in here.”

 

Nodding, Nick hurried into the kitchen.

 

He stripped quickly, changing into the gorgeous blue suit with a tingly sense of anticipation running through him.

 

Once dressed, he moved back to where Elizabeth sat on the couch, holding his arms out to either side for her inspection as he stood before her.

 

Elizabeth gasped, hand rising to her mouth as she came to her feet, eyes sparking with tears. “It’s perfect,” she breathed. “Oh Nick, my son isn’t going to know quite what to do with you.”

 

Nick shot her a cheeky grin, though he blushed at the same time. “Well,” he said, “I do have some ideas.”

 

Elizabeth laughed, reaching out to press her hands against his shoulders. “I’m sure you do,” she said. “Now, there’s just something missing...” her voice trailed off as she looked him over, trying to put her finger on it.

 

Nick ducked his head bashfully. “Actually,” he said, “I do have -”

 

A creak on the stairs interrupted him, and Nick turned, mouth falling open at the sight of Sean headed towards them.

 

Despite the fact that he had seen Sean wearing his suit just earlier that day, checking the measurements, Nick felt his stomach give a flip at the sight of his chosen. The deep, royal purple off-set Sean’s skin, making it seem to glow, and Sean’s natural stately air was somehow more pronounced. In his hands, Sean carried the carved box, holding their rings. The importance of which was not lost on Nick.

 

Honestly, the grimm wasn’t entirely sure which he wanted to do more – throw himself at his chosen and press their bodies together, or kneel at his feet and submit completely.

 

Swallowing against his suddenly dry throat, Nick forced his mouth to shut.

 

The light quirk of his lips that Sean shot his way let the grimm know that his reaction had been noted. The following once-over he was given, and darkening of Sean’s eyes let Nick know that he wasn’t the only one affected by their clothing – and what it signified.

 

“Well,” said Elizabeth, clapping her hands to draw their attention to her. “I can see it’s a good thing I decided to come and chaperone you two.” She smirked at their embarrassed and defiant (in Sean’s case at any rate), looks. “Now,” she added to Nick, “weren’t you just saying that you had something to add to this ensemble?”

 

“Right,” Nick agreed, nodding his head. He glanced towards the stairs. “I’ll just – one moment.” Hurrying up the stairs, Nick was tempted to deliberately brush past Sean, only the feel of Elizabeth’s eyes boring into his back kept him moving.

 

 

*

 

 

Heading swiftly up the stairs, Nick entered their room, moving over to where he had dumped his bags. Reaching into his duffel, Nick pried up the hard base, carefully removing the two blades hidden beneath.

 

Giving them a quick once-over, Nick nodded to himself, before making his way back down the stairs.

 

 

*

 

 

Turning at the sound of his chosen returning, Sean felt his mouth go dry as he saw what Nick was carrying. Ceremonial Swords. Royal ceremonial swords. He swallowed harshly.

 

Behind him, he heard his mother gasp. “Nicholas!” she breathed out, moving towards the grimm.

 

Grinning bashfully, Nick held the two swords out towards her. “I found them with some of the things my Aunt Marie left me,” he said. “Figured they would be perfect for, you know,” he shrugged, glancing at Sean out of the corner of his eyes.

 

Stepping closer, Sean stared reverently at the swords. “There are hardly any left in the world,” he breathed out. “This is...” his voice trailed off, unable to fully express in words just what this meant to him. Instead, he caught Nick’s eyes, trying to convey his gratitude with his glance.

 

Nick grinned back at him.

 

The swords were rare – beyond rare. The kind of priceless artefact that, should the royals know Nick had them, they would be willing to kill over. Had killed over in the past, in fact.

 

Ceremonial Swords were used in Royal Bondings, they had mostly been used in ages past when grimms and royals worked together. But they were still used, where royals had been able to obtain them, for any Royal Wedding. A symbol of the status of those getting married.

 

Not only were the Swords appropriate because of the history Nick and Sean were reviving with their alliance, but they showed Nick’s firm allegiance to Sean – he was claiming Sean as a royal, his royal, and saying Sean deserved all that the full royals claimed as theirs.

 

And that, Nick’s belief and trust in him, meant more than all the money or shed blood those swords represented.

 

“Thank you,” Sean gasped out.

 

Smiling gently, Nick nodded at him. Others may say that Sean was cold and hard – and Nick knew that he could be when he needed to be. But in that moment, Nick felt as though his prince had laid himself bare before Nick, allowing the grimm to see all his thoughts and feelings. He felt a rush of affection for his chosen.

 

“Well,” Elizabeth said, clearing her throat to try and speak past the emotion she was feeling. “We’d best get these set.” Carefully, she held the swords out before her, one in each hand. Each sword was a work of art, with engravings winding their way down the blades – wishes for happiness, good health and long life, for victory over enemies and solidarity together, interspersed with runes for the same.

 

Each sword was equal in length, though one was etched with gold filigree and the other with silver. Passing the gold-accented sword to Sean, Elizabeth handed the silver one to Nick.

 

Carefully taking each blade, each man fastened them to their belts, hanging them through the sword loops Nick had been pleased to note earlier that day.

 

Stepping back from them, Elizabeth pressed her hands together. Her son looked every inch the prince she had always known him to be, his chosen, standing at his side, ready to take on the world for him.

 

 

*

 

 

They made their way outside, wandering down to the edge of the lake. The sun had set, the sky darkened above them, but lit with the light of thousands of stars. Away from the city, the stars were easy to see.

 

A full moon hung heavy just above the horizon, washing a path of silver across the lake to where it lapped at the shore by their feet.

 

Standing at the foot of the path, facing each other, Nick felt his breath quicken, skin prickling with anticipation.

 

Standing next to them, Elizabeth reached out, gently turning Sean’s face towards hers. “Sean,” she said, “let us see you.”

 

Immediately, Sean tried to jerk backwards, to draw away from her touch. “Mother!” he gasped out.

 

Elizabeth sighed, staring at him. “Sean,” she repeated softly, but firmly, “do you wish to Bind yourself to this grimm?”

 

“You know I do,” he replied.

 

“Then let us see you.”

 

Sean’s eyes darted away, refusing to meet hers. Nick stepped forward, hand reaching out to touch Sean’s shoulder. Silent reassurance.

 

“It is not a pretty sight,” Sean said.

 

“It is who you are,” Elizabeth replied. “A Bond involves all of who you are.”

 

“It is not necessary -” Sean began.

 

“But it will make it stronger,” Elizabeth replied. “Show yourself truly, and let the Bond you create tonight be stronger for it, strengthened as you hold nothing back from your Chosen.”

 

Still Sean hesitated.

 

“I want you to,” Nick said.

 

Sean’s gaze shot to him.

 

“I want you to,” Nick repeated, giving his chosen a soft smile. “She’s right, you know, it’s part of you. And I love all of you. I’m Binding myself to _all_ of you. And because it’s part of you, I love it, just as I love you.”

 

Stepping back, releasing her son to his chosen as she did so, Elizabeth swallowed against the emotion rising in her throat. Not too long ago, she had not thought that her son would ever feel safe or comfortable enough to lower his walls sufficiently to let anyone in far enough to have a relationship.

 

But then she had met the grimm, and she realised that, whether he wanted to be or not, her son was smitten.

 

That the grimm seemed equally smitten by her son had been reassuring. That he stood there now, ready to Bind himself to her son, and asking her son to be himself as they were Bound – that was more than Elizabeth had ever dared to hope for in any of the times she had wished for a partner for her son.

 

Nick glanced over at Elizabeth. “Should I, ah, ‘grimm’ too?” he asked, shifting in place slightly in embarrassment.

 

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side, considering. “Yes,” she decided, giving a firm nod. “The more of your true selves you show to each other as you Bond, the stronger the Bond will be, as it acknowledges not just your spoken Intent to be Bound together, but your actions which show that Intent.”

 

Nodding, Nick turned back to Sean. Smiling reassuringly, he moved his hand up from Sean’s shoulder to his cheek, fingers splaying out directly over the skin that would ripple away when he woged.

 

“Show me?” he asked softly.

 

Sean stared back at him, eyes holding the grimm’s. “Are you sure?” he asked.

 

“I am.”

 

Giving a sigh, almost as though he wasn’t quite sure he was making the right choice, but unable to deny his chosen, Sean closed his eyes, letting the change wash over his face.

 

Nick simply stood there, hand pressed to Sean’s cheek, feeling the change beneath his fingers but continuing to press against the other man. He stared back at Sean, feeling the change that he learnt to associate with his own grimm powers coming to the fore. His eyes, he knew, would be a solid black (blacker than black, he’d been told).

 

He doubted that staring into eyes that seemed to be looking into your soul was necessarily a pleasant experience (had been told, in fact, that it wasn’t), but knew that if he wanted Sean to show himself fully to him, then he would have to do the same for his chosen.

 

Finally, slowly, Sean opened his eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he stared down at Nick. Sean was under no illusions as to what he looked like when he woged – he’d seen himself in the mirror often enough to know.

 

But there was no horror or hesitation in the grimm’s gaze. A gaze that was dark with the grimm’s power and seemed to see straight into Sean’s soul – yet still wanted him.

 

“I want you,” Nick repeated. “All of you.”

 

“And I want all of you,” Sean replied, shivering at the tightly coiled power displayed before him.

 

Smiling, Nick stepped back, letting his hand slip from Sean’s face as he took his place at the foot of the moonlit path once more, standing opposite Sean. His eyes never left Sean’s, even as he felt laid bare before the other man, all that he was on display just as Sean was showing him all that he was.

 

Elizabeth stood some feet away, watching silently.

 

Reaching out, Sean extended his right hand towards Nick. Lifting his own hand, Nick grasped Sean’s forearm, feeling the other man’s fingers tighten around his own forearm. Thus, clasped together, they started the Bonding.

 

“I, Sean Renard, son of Elizabeth Lascelles, do hereby declare my Intent and Choice – to Bond to Nicholas Burkhardt, son of Kelly Burkhardt, and share with him all that I am and have.”

 

Swallowing, Nick forced himself to speak.

 

“I, Nicholas Burkhardt, son of Kelly Burkhardt, do hereby declare my Intent and Choice – to Bond to Sean Renard, son of Elizabeth Lascelles, and share with him all that I am and have.”

 

Sean’s hand tightened around Nick’s arm.

 

“I hereby declare,” Sean said, “that there is no reason I know of for such a Union to be denied. I am clear in my Intent and Choice, clouded neither by illness, infirmity or coercion. Instead, I stand at the beginning of a new path, one that I cannot walk alone.”

 

Behind them, the moonlight on the water seemed to grow in intensity, sparkling brightly.

 

“I hereby declare,” Nick repeated, “that there is no reason I know of for such a Union to be denied. I am clear in my Intent and Choice, clouded neither by illness, infirmity or coercion. Instead, I stand at the beginning of a new path, one that I cannot walk alone.”

 

“I bind myself to you, Nicholas Burkhardt,” Sean declared, voice steady and even, gaze boring into Nick’s. “I bind my heart to yours, for I love no other as I love you; I bind my mind to yours, for you fill my thoughts and all my plans include you; I bind my strength to yours, for you are my strength as I wish to be yours; I bind my life to yours, that from now on it is not my own, but one shared with you.”

 

“I bind myself to you, Sean Renard,” Nick repeated, voice surprisingly steady despite the emotion welling up in him. He knew the words. Had learnt them off by heart in preparation, but there was something about having Sean say them to him – not as a practice or instruction on how things would go – but the actual declaration of his intent, that moved Nick in a way he hadn’t expected – and he’d expected to feel quite a lot. “I bind my heart to yours,” he continued, “for I love no other as I love you; I bind my mind to yours, for you fill my thoughts and all my plans include you; I bind my strength to yours, for you are my strength as I wish to be yours; I bind my life to yours, that from now on it is not my own, but one shared with you.”

 

Stepping forward, Elizabeth reaching out, wrapping a golden cord around their wrists where they pressed together. Nick blinked, glancing down. The way Sean’s fingers tightened against his arm let the grimm know that his chosen, also, was taken by surprise.

 

The cord was not necessary for a Bonding, though it was considered traditional to use one. But neither had been able to find a cord they felt appropriate to use.

 

The cord Elizabeth wrapped around their wrists thrummed with power. It was perfect.

 

“I Witness your declarations,” Elizabeth said softly but clearly. “I Witness your Intents and your Choice. May I now Witness your Bond.”

 

She stepped backwards, and Nick felt his eyes drawn up from the cord to be captured by Sean’s gaze once more.

 

“Do you, Nicholas Burkhardt,” Sean asked, “accept my offering – to Bind myself, all that I am and have, to you?”

 

“I do,” Nick breathed out, fingers squeezing against Sean’s arm. “Do you, Sean Renard, accept my offering – to Bind myself, all that I am and have, to you?”

 

“I do,” Sean agreed.

 

There was a warmth from the cord around their wrists. Glancing down, Nick watched in awe as it glowed brightly, the golden light brightening until they could no longer see the cord through it. Then the light faded, and the cord was gone.

 

Nick gasped, staring at his wrist. The warmth of the cord was still there – under his skin – as though it had sunk into him, Binding him irrevocably to Sean.

 

Swallowing, he glanced up at the other man.

 

“As we shall walk often in the Human world,” Sean continued, “I give you this sign, a promise of my Choice, my Love and our Bond.”

 

Elizabeth stepped forward once more, holding out the open, carved wooden box. Reaching inside with his free left hand, Sean plucked up one of the gold rings, before turning to Nick.

 

Holding out his own left hand, Nick felt his breath catch as Sean slid the ring onto his ring finger.

 

“As we shall walk often in the Human world,” he repeated, “I give you this sign, a promise of my Choice, my Love and our Bond.” Reaching out, he grasped the remaining ring, turning to slide it onto Sean’s left ring finger.

 

That done, their fingers twined together, rings touching as their hands clasped, crossed over their right arms, still holding tight to each other.

 

“Now,” said Sean, voice strained with emotion. “Let nothing ever come between us, for we are one. Bound together.”

 

“Bound together.” Nick repeated. Behind them, the moonlight brightened even further, pulsing with the acceptance of their Bond that swirled in the air around them.

 

They paused a moment, hands tightening against arms, before drawing together. Pressing up against Sean, Nick tilted his head back, lips parting in anticipation.

 

A thrill ran through him as they kissed, lips moving together, tongues twining. Almost as though he could feel their kiss in a way he never had before. Moonlight washed over them, the warmth of the cord hummed comfortingly beneath the skin around his wrist, and Nick pressed the moment hard into his memory, determined to catch every feeling, every detail.

 

Slowly, they drew apart, stepping back until their hands dropped from each other’s arms. But still the warmth of the cord hummed beneath their skin – still joined.

 

Nick grinned up at Sean. The smile he got in return was so open and relaxed – Nick had never seen Sean smile like that before – but he was determined to see it much more often in future.

 

A sharply indrawn breath drew their attention to Elizabeth, who was gazing at them with watery eyes.

 

“Oh my boys,” she murmured, stepping forward to draw each one into a firm embrace. “Congratulations,” she said.

 

“Thank you,” Sean replied, gaze sliding down to his right wrist, where the fingers of his left hand traced over the warmth beneath his skin.

 

Elizabeth smiled warmly back at them. “Only the best for you,” she said. Breathing deep, she gave a shaky smile. “Now, I’d best be off. You have a Bonding Night to enjoy, and a whole day to yourselves tomorrow.” Reaching up, she patted them both on the cheek. “I am so proud of you both,” she said, before turning and walking swiftly away – back up past the cottage and towards the front driveway.

 

A moment later, they heard her car start up, headlights brushing against the darkness before peeling away.

 

Sean stepped closer to Nick, drawing the shorter man in towards him. “Well,” he said, leaning down so that his breath brushed over Nick’s lips, “I guess we’d best do as she says.”

 

“Mmmm,” Nick agreed, leaning up to press their lips together.

 

 

*

 

 

They made their way slowly up towards the cottage, pausing every few feet to exchange kisses, fingers twined together and seemingly not wanting to let go.

 

The cottage was silent when they entered, but both noted with some amusement and baffled affection that Elizabeth had managed to light a few candles around the place (when, neither was entirely sure, but nor were they really bothered by it, either).

 

Following the candles, they made their way slowly up the stairs and towards their bedroom.

 

Once in the bedroom, the flicking light of more candles washing over their faces, they reached out together, silently beginning to undress each other.

 

Swords were carefully removed and placed respectfully aside. Jackets were unfastened to show undershirts beneath, and gently pulled from shoulders and arms, draped over a nearby chair. Undershirts were raised over chests and past heads, carefully placed aside. Trousers were unfastened, pushed down legs to pool at ankles and then stepped out of, before being folded and set aside. Underwear dropped to lie where it fell, as mouths pressed together, bodies moved as one, and they toppled onto the bed.

 

Pressing up against Sean, Nick moaned into their kiss. His skin tingled, that band of warmth still pulsed around his right wrist, and he was utterly certain that no moment in his life before could ever compare to this.

 

He was pressed, bodily, up against his chosen, skin to skin. He could feel the warmth and power of the cord that had sunk into them, Binding them together, and a whole night and day stretched out before them.

 

A whole night and day to spend together, reaffirming their Bond and showing the other just how they felt.

 

Smiling into their kiss, Nick let his fingers scrabble against Sean’s shoulders, delighting in the cool feel of the ring around his finger. His leg twisted, wrapping around Sean’s and dragging him in tighter.

 

He was Bonded, and he couldn’t be happier.


	4. Back to Portland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Nick return from their weekend away. Elizabeth has a surprise for them. There are rumors of another grimm in town. And Portland, as always, is in Wu's words 'weirder and weirder'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised it's almost 4 weeks since I last updated this fic - sorry! Unfortunately I was rather unwell for a few weeks there, but things are much better now.
> 
> Also, I've decided to do NaNoWriMo this year - although my aim isn't to write a 'novel', but to write 50k of words for my various fics. My username at nanowrimo.org is tolieawake, so feel free to say hi if you're over there. With this chapter written, I'm now up to 12,310 words. And hopefully participating in this will keep the chapters coming quickly this month.

Stretching deliciously sore muscles, Nick rolled over in the bed. Well, he tried to. Strong arms were banded around his waist, holding him tightly, while a long leg was wrapped around his own. Smiling as he wriggled until he was facing Sean, Nick leant in, placing a light kiss against his Bonded’s nose.

 

Sean wrinkled his in nose in irritation, tugging Nick closer at the same time and trying to bury his face against Nick’s neck.

 

“It’s evening,” Nick said.

 

Sean hummed in response. His lips moved against Nick’s skin, pressing light kisses there.

 

Shivering in delight and the faint stirrings of much-used arousal, Nick tilted his head to give Sean better access. “We should think about heading back,” he said, rather reluctantly.

 

“Not yet,” Sean replied, rolling on top of his grimm as he did so.

 

Said grimm made no protest.

 

 

*

 

 

It was some hours later before both men stumbled out of their bed, dishevelled, yet utterly content. A quick (relatively) shower later, and they were packing their bags.

 

Looking around the room as he zipped up his duffel, Nick couldn’t help but think wistfully of what it would be like to have a proper honeymoon – a few weeks just spent alone with Sean. It definitely sounded appealing.

 

Unfortunately, neither of them had time for that – this weekend away was the best they could do.

 

Still… grinning down at the ring resting against his finger, Nick rubbed his thumb over it.

 

“Ready?” Sean asked. Glancing up, Nick nodded, moving over to the taller man.

 

“As ready as I can be,” he said.

 

Reaching out, Sean rested his hands on Nick’s waist, thumbs rubbing gently against him. “Yes,” he agreed softly, eyes sweeping over the room once more. Taking a breath, Sean stepped backwards, and Nick could see some of his usual composure and poise coming back into play. He just hoped that Sean would continue to relax completely with him when they were in the private of their own homes.

 

Reluctantly, Sean’s gaze dropped down to the ring on his finger, other hand coming up to tug against it.

 

“That reminds me,” said Nick, grabbing up his duffel.

 

Sean frowned. “We talked about this,” he said. “We can’t wear them if we’re hoping to keep our Bonding quiet. And it is to our advantage to do so until at least the Ball of Treatise.”

 

“Yeah,” Nick agreed, waving one hand in dismissal. “Which is why I got these.” Straightening up, he held out a jewellers box towards Sean.

 

Taking the box from Nick’s grasp, Sean flipped it open, eyes widening slightly as he saw what was inside. Nestled against the plush violet cushion were two chains – glinting silver in the light, but with a shine that suggested they were stronger than normal silver.

 

Reaching over, Nick plucked one out, opening it, before threading it through his ring and clasping it behind his neck. The ring fell down to rest against his chest, in between his pecks.

 

Lifting the other chain out of the box, Sean copied the grimm’s actions, letting his ring ring rest against his chest. Touching it briefly, he then tucked both chain and ring beneath his shirt, hiding them from view.

 

 

*

 

 

It didn’t take them to leave the cottage after that, bags tossed back into Sean’s car, and headed back towards Portland.

 

Leaning his head back against the headrest, Nick sighed. “Thank you,” he said, glancing over at Sean.

 

Sean glanced back at him, letting a small grin quirk at the edges of his lips. “You’re welcome,” he replied.

 

They travelled in silence for some time, hands clasped between them, before Nick gave yet another sigh, pushing himself upright, and fished out his phone.

 

“I guess we better turn these back on,” he said.

 

Humming in agreement, Sean reached out, flicking on his car’s bluetooth. There was a beep as his phone connected and the screen in the middle of the car lit up with options. Sean raised one eyebrow to see that, surprisingly, there were no missed calls. He was impressed.

 

It appeared their friends and colleagues really had done their best to ensure that their weekend away was not disturbed.

 

As soon as Nick’s phone was turned on, however, it was ringing.

 

Letting out a soft laugh, Nick answered, ignoring Sean’s groan.

 

“Burkhardt,” he said.

 

“Hey, uh, hey, Nick.”

 

“Bud? What’s up?”

 

“Well, you see, uh, that is...” Bud’s voice trailed off. Before he seemed to gather himself and continue. “I don’t know if you’ve, uh, you know, heard, or anything. I mean, I know you were -” There was a kind of choking sound as Bud cut himself off. “Oh gosh!” he gasped out, “you were on your weekend away! I wasn’t meant to call! I’m sorry, I -”

 

“Bud,” Nick interrupted him. “We’re on our way back. That’s why I turned my phone on. Now, why don’t you calm down, and tell me why you called in the first place?”

 

“Okay. Okay,” Bud agreed, breathing deeply. “Okay, see, it’s like this. Frankie heard from Tom who heard from Pansy and -”

 

“What did they hear, Bud?” Nick interrupted, well aware that his eisbiber friend could go on endlessly reciting who had told who what if Nick let him.

 

“Right. Well, that’s the thing,” Bud said, a quaver entering his voice. “They say there’s another grimm in town!” His voice was hushed, yet adamant. Filled with fear and a request for reassurance.

 

Nick blinked. “Another grimm?” he asked. Beside him, he felt Sean suddenly paying attention to his conversation.

 

“I know!” Bud exclaimed. “It’s got everyone scared, I can tell you! The wife’s been keeping the kids inside ever since we heard – hasn’t even let them go to school. Not that they’ve had school, you know, what with it being the weekend and all, but if they had, she wouldn’t have let them go. I don’t think she’s going to let them go tomorrow, either!”

 

“Does anyone know where this grimm is?” Nick asked.

 

“No, uh, no – at least, not that they’re saying,” Bud replied. “I mean, who would want to admit to knowing where a grimm was? Apart from you, of course,” he added hastily as he realised how that might have sounded.

 

“Right,” Nick agreed, smile bleeding into his voice. “Has the grimm... done anything?”

 

“Oh, you mean like, heads cut off? That sort of thing?”

 

Nick grimaced, reminded, once more, of the horrific history his ancestors had gifted to him. “Or even anything less violent than that,” he agreed, “but I guess we can start there.”

 

“No. No. No heads cut off,” Bud assured him. “Not yet, anyway. Everyone says it’s just a matter of time. Maybe the grimm’s just scoping out the area, you know? Getting to know the place, before they strike. Maybe they’re hoping to lull us all into a false sense of security, so that we’re easier to pick off. Maybe -”

 

“Bud!” Nick interrupted, before the eisbiber could work himself up too much further. “What has the grimm been seen doing?”

 

“Oh well, you know,” Bud replied, “no-one really wants to get close to a grimm – so we don’t know much. Frankie thinks the grimm’s looking for something, but no-one knows what. Mostly, we just get out of the way as soon as we feel them coming our way, you know?”

 

“What about what area of town the grimm was seen in?” Nick asked.

 

“All over,” Bud replied. “Which is part of what has everyone scared, let me tell you. If they would just stay in once place, then we’d be able to avoid them – but with them going all over the place, it’s hard to know where they’re gonna be. Everyone’s terrified they’re going to walk out their front door and see the grimm. Or meet them in the aisle while grocery shopping. Or -”

 

“Okay,” Nick interrupted, realising he wasn’t going to get much more from Bud, at least, not right then. “Is there anything else you think I should know?”

 

“Uh, not really, no. I mean, the grimm being here – that’s the big thing, you know? And it has people worried, as they haven’t seen you all weekend. And I didn’t say anything,” he added quickly, “just as you asked. I kept my mouth shut. Didn’t tell them it was because you were away for the weekend. But, can I tell you, knowing you’re on your way back now – that eases my heart a little, that does.

 

“We trust you, Nick. So, not having you around made folks nervous. We know you’ll protect us from this new grimm.”

 

“Right,” Nick agreed, “well, if you think of anything else -”

 

“I will let you know. Definitely. Immediately. Unless it’s the middle of the night. Did you want me to tell you straight away if it’s the middle of the night?”

 

“If it’s urgent,” Nick agreed reluctantly, “otherwise, morning is fine.”

 

“Right, right,” Bud agreed. “Right. Well, I suppose I’d best let you get back to… whatever it is you were doing.” Nick could hear his cringe through the phone. He rolled his eyes.

 

“Driving back to Portland,” he said, deadpan.

 

“Right, well. Good luck with that.” And Bud hung up.

 

Giving his phone a bemused look, Nick lowered it to his lap, glancing over at Sean. “What do you think?” he asked.

 

Sean hummed, easing them around a corner before answering. “I’ll give Benson a call,” he said. “He’ll know of anything that is going on in the community. It’s possible, as the grimm hasn’t made a move, that they won’t. Or, at the least, that they’ll wait to confront you first – before doing anything in your ‘territory’.

 

“It’s certainly no secret that you’re Portland’s grimm. And it’s possible that what they’re looking for is actually you.”

 

Nick nodded, even as the idea made him somewhat concerned. He’d never met another grimm before – if you didn’t count Aunt Marie or his mom. He wasn’t sure exactly what to expect.

 

“Is that a rule?” he asked. “Not encroaching on another grimm’s territory?”

 

“Not exactly,” Sean replied. “Mostly, grimms move around a lot, so they don’t have a particular territory. But, if one does, then yes, it’s considered polite to speak to them before hunting in the area.”

 

Nick grimaced at the mention of hunting, but knew there wasn’t much he could do about it. Yet.

 

 

*

 

 

They stopped in at small diner, grabbing a bite to eat and using the restrooms, before Nick took over driving and they headed off once more.

 

Scrolling through his contacts, Sean brought up Benson’s name, quickly dialling. The call went through the car’s bluetooth, sounding loud in the enclosed space.

 

“Benson,” the other Captain answered.

 

“How are things?” Sean asked, cutting right to the chase.

 

“I take it you’re on your way back, then?” Benson asked, and Nick could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“We are,” Sean agreed. “How did it go?”

 

“Mostly okay,” Benson replied, “which is, admittedly, somewhat surprising. However, there have been rumours of a new grimm in town.”

 

“So we heard,” Sean agreed. “What were you able to find out?”

 

“Not much. Whoever it is – they’re good. If it wasn’t for the fact that their mere presence sends fear racing through the community, we might not have even heard of them.

 

“I’ve tried setting people to find out where they’re staying, or at least which part of town they’re in – but so far they haven’t been able to find out anything conclusive.

 

“Our best guess is that whoever it is, they’re waiting to talk to Nick before doing anything else.”

 

“Ours, too,” Sean agreed. “There’s been no other suspicious activity?”

 

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Benson assured them. “Unless you count the number of officers and detectives who have been dropping by to see Sergeant Wu.” A pause. “I have a feeling he’ll be asking you some questions come tomorrow morning – in order to clear a few things up.”

 

Nick groaned, refraining from banging his head against the steering wheel only because he was driving.

 

“Now,” said Benson. “That’s enough updating, don’t you think? Be aware that there’s another grimm around, but from all indications, it’s something that can easily wait until tomorrow. Go home, get some sleep, and stop thinking about work.” There was a hint of teasing in his voice that made Nick roll his eyes.

 

“If you do hear anything -” Sean began.

 

“I’ll be sure to let you know,” Benson agreed, before hanging up the phone.

 

 

*

 

 

They travelled on in silence for another half hour or so, before Sean’s phone beeped. Glancing down at it, he saw a text from Elizabeth, along with a set of coordinates.

 

Sensing something in the way Sean tensed, Nick glanced over at him. “What is it?” he asked.

 

“Some coordinates,” Sean said, “and a message: _my present to you. Enjoy._ ”

 

Nick blinked. “What?” he asked.

 

Sean sighed. “No doubt she has done something completely over the top – as usual.”

 

Nick laughed. “You have to admit,” he said, “generally she manages to get it pretty right.”

 

Sean grunted, not quite willing to concede, and yet knowing the grimm was right.

 

“Should we head there?” Nick asked, motioning towards the set of coordinates.

 

“Perhaps,” Sean said, frowning as he considered it.

 

Nick rolled his eyes. “It’s a present from your mom,” he said. “Surely we should at least check it out?”

 

“It’s getting late,” was Sean’s reply.

 

“And we’ve spent the last day in bed.”

 

Sean shot Nick an incredulous look. “ _That_ ,” he said, “was hardly restful.”

 

Blushing, Nick focused back on his driving, trying to push the images and sensations that rushed into his mind away once more. That wasn’t exactly something he should be thinking about while in control of a vehicle.

 

Sighing, Sean tapped his finger against his phone, before bringing up the coordinates on his GPS. “I suppose we could at least have a look,” he said.

 

“Great,” Nick replied, glancing over at where Sean was bringing the map up on the centre console in the car.

 

 

*

 

 

It was a house.

 

An actual house.

 

Large. Expensive. And new.

 

Nick blinked up at it. “Are you sure we came to the right place?” he asked, turning to look at Sean.

 

The other man simply nodded, heaving a sigh as he did so. “Yes,” he said. “Completely over-the-top.”

 

“It’s kinda sweet,” Nick said.

 

Sean raised an eyebrow, turning towards him. “Oh?” he asked.

 

Nick shrugged. “Well,” he said, “we did say we were starting down a new path, right? It’s kinda nice to have something for, well, us.” He blushed, ducking his head away, but the soft crunch of gravel let him know Sean approved as he approached.

 

As did the strong arms wrapping around his waist.

 

“I suppose,” Sean said, “that this is not somewhere anyone will know to look for us.”

 

“And no doubt Elizabeth placed every protection she knew on it,” Nick added. He felt a thrill run through him at the thought. A house. Theirs. One that was protected and safe.

 

Much as he had enjoyed taking Sean back to the house when his apartment was bugged, it still felt like they were fitting into each other’s lives – rather than making a new life together. Besides, with the number of times he’d been attacked in his house, and the number of times Sean’s apartment had been bugged, not to mention when Sean was attacked in his own home…

 

Well, Nick thought a new house was just perfect.

 

“Come on,” he said, patting against Sean’s arms around his waist, before taking a step forward. “We should at least look inside.”

 

“I suppose mother would make the effort to ask us what we think of each little thing,” Sean agreed.

 

 

The inside of the house was as stunning as the outside, modern, open, airy, with bold colours and a masculine feel to it.

 

“I have to admit,” Nick said, surveying the living room, “Elizabeth certainly has taste.”

 

“For which we can be thankful,” Sean replied. “As either way we’d be stuck here for at least a little while.”

 

Moving over to one of the side tables, Nick brushed his finger over a lamp. “Isn’t this?” he asked.

 

Sean glanced up at him, following his gaze to the lamp. “Yes,” he replied. “It’s from the house.”

 

Blinking, Nick wasn’t sure whether to feel slightly unsettled or thankful that Elizabeth had obviously moved some of their things into the new house.

 

“No doubt we will also find clothing upstairs,” Sean said, “along with toiletries and towels.”

 

A quick search of the rest of the house showed that he was right. The wardrobe was full of their clothing – so much so that Nick had to wonder whether, had they chosen not to check out the coordinates, and simply gone back to the house, they would have found it empty of clothing.

 

Perhaps it was deliberate – Elizabeth’s way of making sure they came to view, and use, her present to them.

 

Moving over to the large windows, Nick stared out towards the rest of Portland. The house wasn’t as central to Portland as Sean’s apartment, but he could still make out a number of familiar buildings.

 

“I suppose there’s no need for us to head anywhere else tonight, then,” he said, moving back into the main part of the room.

 

“No,” Sean agreed, although he didn’t look entirely happy about it.

 

Chuckling, Nick reached out, winding his arms around Sean’s neck and pulling the taller man down into a kiss.

 

“Don’t think about it too much,” he said. “Elizabeth obviously wanted to gift us with this. Let’s just enjoy it – at least for tonight.”

 

Any reply Sean may have made was swallowed up by another kiss, hands grasping at each other as they stumbled towards the bed.

 

They may have spent the day in bed, Nick thought, but he was more than happy to spend the night there also.

 

 

*

 

 

Woken by his alarm, Nick stared up at the ceiling for a moment, blinking away the sleep from his eyes and wondering where he was. The ceiling was unfamiliar… the arms wrapped around him, however, were comforting in their familiarity.

 

Pressing back into Sean’s chest, Nick fumbled for his phone, turning off the alarm, as he tried to get his thoughts moving.

 

Oh. Right. Elizabeth.

 

Behind him, Sean shifted, pressing a kiss to the nape of Nick’s neck. It was entirely affectionate and not something Nick would have imagined of his strong Captain just a few months before, yet eagerly looked forward to now.

 

Sean’s lips moved to the side, tracing the line of his shoulder.

 

“If you keep doing that,” Nick muttered, “I’m going to be late for work.” Despite his words, he tilted his head to the side to give Sean better access.

 

Humming in agreement, Sean simply continued to kiss all the skin he could find.

 

Feeling other parts of his body starting to wake up, Nick rolled over, pulling Sean into a ‘proper’ kiss, while trailing his hand down the other man’s side.

 

It was a good thing he’d set his alarm somewhat early.

 

 

*

 

 

They arrived at the precinct together, backs of their hands brushing as they headed out of the car park and towards the elevator.

 

“Morning!” someone called as they passed, and Nick nodded back to them. He couldn’t quite place the officer, but the man’s demeanour as he passed suggested he was wesen. They had a particular way of reacting to both Sean and Nick – particularly when they were together.

 

Upon reaching the bullpen, they were greeted with loud cheers and lots of clapping.

 

Knowing that Sean was repressing the urge to roll his eyes – he had to be the strong, in control police captain, after all; Nick allowed himself to roll his own eyes at their reception.

 

“Really?” he asked, staring around at his colleagues.

 

“Hey,” Wu called out in reply, “don’t knock it. We need all the entertainment we can get around here.”

 

“And, somehow,” Sean said, “you think that we’re your entertainment?” There was an edge to his voice that had most people stepping backwards. Oh yes, he still had it.

 

But Wu forged on.

 

“Not you, exactly, but rather what you represent, you see -”

 

“Best stop while you’re still alive,” Hank cut him off, clamping his hand down on Wu’s shoulder. He smiled at the returning two. “Just think of it like this,” he said, “we’re all happy for you, and glad to see you so happy.”

 

Sean’s poker face had a few people shifting as though they weren’t entirely sure whether he _was_ happy or not.

 

“Celebrate on your own time,” Captain Renard replied. “We have work to do.” Then, giving the room a sharp nod, he strode away towards his office.

 

Nick repressed the urge to hurry after him – Sean was right, there was work to do.

 

 

“So,” Nick said, turning to Hank and Wu. “What have we got?”

 

“Weirder and weirder,” Wu replied, waving a file at them. The way Hank was eyeing the file suggested he had yet to see it either. “Not that that’s really anything new for Portland,” Wu continued, “but this one is… weird.”

 

“So you said,” Nick agreed, reaching out to take the folder from him. Dumping it down onto the desk, he flipped it open, eyes scanning over it.

 

“Apparently this was discovered on the weekend,” the sergeant explained, motioning towards the photos. Large, color photos of some kind of room. The walls were painted a deep red, but the darker stains covering various parts of them suggested paint wasn’t the only reason for their color.

 

There were a number of steel rings attached to the walls, some of them with heavy chains hanging off them. The ends of the chains, however, appeared to be some of the ‘weird’ that Wu was talking about. Instead of handcuffs or any other kind of expected restraint, they appeared to be more designed for necks – or animals – than they were for hands or feet.

 

Bits of fur were caught in one of the lengths of chain, tinged red in places, while there was what appeared to be a strange kind of gooey substance covering the floor in one of the corners.

 

“At first the guys who found it thought, you know, that it was some kind of dog-fighting ring or something,” Wu explained, motioning towards the fur. “Only, when they tested the blood on the walls – it came back human.” He gave them a significant look.

 

“What’s that?” Hank asked, gesturing towards the goop.

 

“No idea,” Wu replied. “The lab’s still looking into that one – so far, all we’ve got is that it’s like nothing they’ve ever seen before.”

 

“So,” Hank said, “human blood on the walls, fur in the chains, and _something_ in the corner.”

 

“Not just human blood,” Wu replied. “Multiple types of human blood – they haven’t come up with an exact estimate yet, but last I heard they were putting it at blood from at least six different people.”

 

Hank cringed.

 

“And then there’s this,” Wu added, pulling a photo out from underneath the pile and placing it on top. Both detectives leant over to get a better view of it.

 

The photo showed another room, but unlike the first, this room was larger, and filled with numerous tables, trays and shelving units. In fact, it looked rather like a cross between the basement of the Spice Shop, and something else that Nick couldn’t quite bring to mind.

 

Considering the way Hank was frowning at it, Nick figured they’d seen something similar in one of their cases before. But which one?

 

“Yeah,” Wu agreed, catching their looks. “It looks quite like that case from a couple years ago – with the homeless kids and the human organ harvesters.”

 

Right. That Nick remembered. The Geiers. Harvesting human organs for so-called ‘medicinal’ properties. A faint wash of the anger he’d felt at the time buzzed beneath the surface of his skin, but he pushed it back.

 

There was something not quite right with this…

 

“But if they were harvesting human organs,” he asked, “why the fur?”

 

Hank glanced over at him. “Maybe they weren’t harvesting _human_ organs,” he said.

 

Grimacing, Nick pushed himself to his feet. “We need to check this out,” he said.

 

 

*

 

 

The building Wu led them to was in one of the back alleys of Portland. A place that was old and run-down, slated to be knocked down and started over again, but, until that happened, mainly a deserted place.

 

“How was it found?” Nick asked, ducking beneath the police tape crossing the doorway.

 

“A couple of officers were chasing a perp,” Wu replied. “Perp headed down here, thought he could hide in the house. From the way they tell it, he started screaming as soon as he was inside, and ran run back out towards them.

 

“Considering his reaction, they thought they’d take a look.”

 

The ground floor of the house was fairly normal looking, with a living room, kitchen, and study. Stone steps led down into a dark basement. Wu flicked on the light-switch.

 

The basement, they saw, was split into two rooms. The smaller one contained the chains. The larger – the rows of shelves and benches and trays.

 

Stepping slowly into the larger room, Nick glanced over some of the vials and dishes. Gaze landing upon a bottle, he frowned, stepping closer to it.

 

“What is it?” Hank asked.

 

“I’m not sure,” Nick replied turning it over in his hands.

 

“But you have some idea?”

 

“Yeah,” Nick agreed, thoughts tickling at the edges of his mind. He was sure he had seen something like this bottle before – in a trailer belonging to a wesen hunter. “Rosalee would know for sure,” he said.

 

“Nick?” Hank queried.

 

Nick sighed. “I can’t be certain,” he said, “but there was a case while you were off in Hawaii, I think I saw some of this during that.”

 

“Okay,” Wu said, “I admit it, I’m lost. You want to give a little more detail than that?”

 

“I’d rather wait until I have it confirmed,” Nick admitted. “I don’t want to be wrong on something like this.”

 

Hank and Wu exchanged an exasperated look, but let the grimm head further into the room, examining it.

 

There wasn’t much, Nick admitted silently, that he could tell by the contents of the room. It was, like Wu had said, eerily reminiscent of the human organs harvesting lab they’d found a couple of years ago, but he couldn’t have said with any certainly what anything in there was.

 

Deciding that he wouldn’t get anything else from the room, Nick headed back towards the others and then into the smaller room.

 

Simply stepping into the room made the skin along his arms prickle. There was a certain stale and coppery smell to the air that made him cringe internally. In person, the blood coating the walls was even easier to see than it had been in the photos.

 

There was a lot of it.

 

Moving over to some of the chains, Nick leant down over them, reaching out to grasp some of the ragged fur between his fingers. It was clumped together, tipped in blood, and, while he wasn’t entirely sure, actually reminded him of eisbiber fur.

 

Lifting the collar at the end of the chain, Nick stared at it. Running his fingers around it’s length as he wondered just what, exactly, it had been used for.

 

“Do we know how long this place has been empty?” he asked.

 

“They’re not sure yet,” Wu replied. “Some of the things suggest it was in use up until recently. Or that they planned to come back. But all the blood and things were dry when it was found. Hopefully, by the time we get back to the precinct, they’ll have something more specific for us.”

 

Nodding, Nick moved over to examine the goop in the corner. But it was unlike anything he’d ever seen before.

 

“So,” Wu asked, as they slowly made their way back up the stairs. “Weird, right?”

 

“Definitely,” Hank agreed.

 

Glancing around them, Wu lowered his voice, despite the fact that they were alone. “But you’re thinking wesen, right?” he asked, glancing between them.

 

“I’m thinking something,” Nick admitted.

 

 

*

 

They stopped by the Spice Shop on the way back to the station – Nick pressing the issue until the other two agreed.

 

Entering the small shop, he smiled to see Rosalee stocking up some of the shelves. She glanced over at the sound of the door opening, smiling back at them.

 

“Hey,” she said, stepping down from the ladder and wiping her hands against her apron. “I didn’t expect to see you today.” Her sparkling eyes lit on Nick. “Especially not you,” she teased lightly.

 

Shrugging, Nick moved towards her. “Yeah, well,” he said, “I’m back at work and all.”

 

“Ah.” Motioning them forward, Rosalee took a step backwards. “I take it that means this isn’t a strictly social visit?” she asked.

 

“Not strictly, no,” Hank agreed. He motioned towards Nick. “We found something at a crime scene that Nick thinks you’ll be able to identify.”

 

“I hope I’m wrong,” Nick explained, holding out the bottle he’d taken from the basement towards the fuchsbau.

 

Frowning, Rosalee took it from him, before hissing and take a step backwards. “ _Sauver Sa Peau!_ ” she exclaimed, woging.

 

“That’s the stuff that -” Nick began.

 

“Is used by wesen hunters in order to skin their victims while in full woge,” Rosalee finished for him, shaking her head as her own woge faded.

 

“Uh, what?” Hank asked, staring between them.

 

“ _Sauver Sa Peau_ ,” Rosalee explained. “If you inject this into a wesen while they’re woged, they’ll keep the woge for six to eight hours after death, instead of instantly reverting back to their human visage as would usually happen.

 

“It’s normally injected via bullets, but there are other ways it can be administered.” She gave the bottle an entirely distasteful look.

 

“There are people out there who want to skin you guys in woge?” Wu asked.

 

“Apparently,” Rosalee replied, “we’re worth money like that.”

 

“But how does that explain the ‘organ room’ we found?” Hank wanted to know.

 

“The what?” Rosalee asked.

 

“This bottle was in a room that looked a lot like an organ harvesting lab,” Nick explained. “Much like we’ve seen before with the geiers, but somehow different.” He frowned, unable to quite pinpoint just what had made it different.

 

“You should probably call the Captain,” Rosalee immediately replied.

 

Nick’s gaze shot to her face. “You know what it is?” he asked.

 

Biting her lip, Rosalee shook her head. “Not for sure,” she said. “But if it is what I think, and that sounds very likely from what you’ve said, then he needs to be made aware of what’s happening in his Canton.”

 

“Which is?” Nick prompted, half-hoping that she would prove his own theories wrong.

 

She didn’t.

 

“Just as some wesen consider human organs to have medicinal properties,” Rosalee explained, “some of those who know about us believe the same to be true of wesen organs.” she motioned towards the bottle, still clasped in her hand.

 

“There are rumours, whispers of rumours, really, of those who aren’t grimms, but hunt wesen. The rumours say that they kidnap you, then chain you up.” The three men exchanged a glance at that, but Rosalee continued, as though trying to get the whole distasteful explanation out as quickly as possible. “Because they believe that wesen organs are best when harvested from someone in full woge.”

 

“I’m not sure what I just walked into, but -” Monroe began, before taking a step backwards, woging, as Rosalee thrust the bottle towards him.

 

Red eyes turned to Nick. “Where’d you find this?” he asked.

 

“Crime scene,” Nick replied. “But that wasn’t all.”

 

Turning the bottle over in his hands, Monroe frowned, woge fading. He looked over at Rosalee. “You’re thinking Wesen Hunters?” he asked.

 

She nodded.

 

“You do not want them in your Canton, man,” Monroe said, fixing Nick with a serious gaze. “I mean, far as know, no-one’s really sure if they exist or not. But hey – we used to wonder that about grimms, too, until we met one.” He grinned. But it quickly fell off his face. “Wesen Hunters are, in many ways, worse than grimms,” he said. “A grimm will just kill you. They say a Hunter will chain you up and torture you until you woge – full woge, too, not just a little bit.

 

“Once you’re full woged, they inject you with this stuff,” he shook the bottle, “then kill you and harvest your organs. So, meeting a grimm means death. Meeting a hunter means torture and then death.”

 

“Hang on,” Wu asked, putting his hand up as though he was still in class. “What’s the difference between a normal woge and a full woge?”

 

“Uh...” Monroe turned to glance at Rosalee, who shrugged, giving him a helpless, ‘you explain it’ kind of look.

 

“Well,” he began, “a normal woge just kinda affects the way you look, right? But it doesn’t change your body shape. You’re still basically human. Even if with extra fur or whatnot. A full woge...”

 

“A full woge is where you change form completely,” Rosalee said. “Monroe would change into a wolf. I would be a fox.”

 

“You can _do_ that?” Wu asked, gaping at them.

 

Rosalee nodded, slowly. “Most people don’t,” she said, “especially those wanting to live in civilised society – a full woge brings your instincts to the fore in a way it’s almost impossible to resist.”

 

“So, not happening here, man,” Monroe confirmed.

 

“Okay, I have to ask,” Hank said, turning to Nick. “Have you ever seen...?”

 

Nick nodded. “Once,” he said. “Diane Rabe. She was a bear.”

 

“A full-on bear?” Wu asked.

 

Nick nodded.

 

“Right. Okay,” Wu said, raising his hands in the air. “That’s gonna take some processing to get my head around.” He paused. “What does a zauberbiest’s full woge look like?” he asked.

 

Nick turned to scowl at him. “If you’re asking that because of some stupid bet -” he began.

 

“Hey, no,” Wu replied, waving his hands placatingly. “I’m actually genuinely curious,” he said.

 

“I’m not sure they have one,” Monroe said. “Or maybe for them, any woge is a full woge. I mean, they don’t really have an animal counterpart, so...”

 

“Right,” Nick said, determined to move the conversation away from that. “So we’re looking for someone or someones who are hunting wesen. Kidnappings?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” Monroe agreed. “That’s usually how it starts.” He frowned. “But with you and the Prince protecting the Canton, anything like that should have been reported.”

 

“So it happened before they started dating?” Hank asked. “When the wesen community was still rather scared of Nick?”

 

Monroe nodded.

 

“Would they have left?” Nick asked. “I mean, if we’re not hearing about anyone going missing, does that mean they’ve moved on?”

 

“It’s possible,” Rosalee replied. “But if wesen hunters do exist, then… they say they never stay in one place too long, so that they don’t attract attention by kidnapping too many people close together. But they move around, between harvesting sites they’ve set up in various cities, so that they can keep supplying their ‘ingredients’.” She practically spat the last word out.

 

“So they could be coming back?”

 

“They could.”

 

Sighing, Nick pulled his phone from his pocket. “First day back,” he lamented, even as he hit Sean’s speed dial.

 

“Nick?” Sean answered, tone questioning.

 

“We may have a fairly serious problem,” he said. “You free?”

 

“I can clear some time,” Sean replied, and Nick could hear him moving papers in the background. “How serious?”

 

“The kind of serious that has Monroe and Rosalee worried,” Nick replied.

 

“Bit more than worried,” Monroe cut in.

 

“You’d rather not talk about it over the phone?” Sean guessed.

 

“No,” Nick agreed.

 

He couldn’t quite explain the feeling he was experiencing – perhaps because there were too many feelings all jumbled up together. He wanted, needed, to see Sean. Even if these hunters weren’t in Portland at the moment, even if he’d just seen Sean not that long ago – Nick needed to see him again. To make sure he was safe.

 

“We’ll be there soon,” Nick said, getting a confirmation before he hung up. A quick glance at the others showed that Monroe and Rosalee were grabbing their jackets, preparing to come with them.

 

Nick had a sinking feeling that his honeymoon, short as it had been, was definitely over (or at least postponed until they’d dealt with this latest disaster).

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bonus Omake:

 

an sms conversation between Nick and Wu after Nick’s weekend away with Sean:

 

Wu: how many times?

Nick: ???

Wu: sex, Burkhardt. How many times?

Nick: Seriously?  
Wu: it’s for the betting pool. And please, no details. At all.

Wu: so?

Nick: I’m not sure I can count that high

Wu: my brain! Where is the bleach when you need it?

Nick: you asked

Wu: unfortunately, I need an actual number

Nick: what counts as once?

Wu: ?

Nick: does there need to be a break in between or is it just every time completion is achieved?

Wu: I cannot believe I’m having this conversation

Wu: there are things I don’t want to know

Nick: then stop asking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are on Twitter, I have been enticed to start actively using it (@teamrenhardt, @wesen90, I'm looking at you). My username is @tolieawake - feel free to come say hi and chat about Renhardt or Grimm or whatever.  
> And, as usual, you can also find me on Tumblr (also as tolieawake).


	5. a new Grimm in town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and the others talk to Sean about what they've found, Nick gets a visitor at the station, and the new Grimm in town makes a move...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big apology for the length of time it has taken to get this out. And thank you to those who have stuck with me despite this. 
> 
> As always lately, a big thank you to @TeamRenhardt and @wesen90 for their encouragement, prodding and putting up with my complaints as I've worked to get this chapter out.

If Nick walked into the Precinct a bit faster than was his usual habit – he tried not to think too much about it. Catching Captain Benson’s eye, he gave a short jerk of his head, and the other man fell into step with them.

 

So it was fairly large group that arrived at Sean’s office. Nick, Hank, Wu, Monroe, Rosalee and Benson. Trusting those behind him to shut the door, Nick strode straight up to Sean, placing the _Sauver Sa Peau_ on the Captain’s desk.

 

There was a sharp intake of breath from Benson.

 

Sean frowned as he stared down at it. “Where did you get this?” he asked.

 

“Crime scene,” Nick replied.

 

“Which, from the sounds of things,” Monroe cut in, “is a Hunter Harvesting Site.”

 

Sean’s gaze shot to Monroe. “That’s a fairly serious accusation,” he said.

 

Leaning forward, Wu placed the crime scene photos down on the Captain’s desk.

 

“We’re waiting on the lab reports on how old the blood is,” Hank explained, “but it does not look good.”

 

Sean scowled. “Why hasn’t there been any rumour of this?” he asked.

 

Pulling the photos towards himself, Benson flicked through them. “It’s possible they haven’t been active in the area for some time,” he said.

 

“And yet,” Sean replied, “ _I’ve_ been in the area for a long time as well!”

 

“You have,” Benson agreed, “but it is only in the last year that your presence in the Canton has been made apparent. And only very recently that knowledge of who you are has spread.” He held up a hand when it looked like Sean was going to reply. “I know,” he said, “but can you really blame them for not seeking you out when they weren’t sure of you?”

 

“Okay, I feel like I’m missing something here,” Wu cut in, glancing between the two Captains. “What?”

 

“Sean is this Canton’s Royal,” Rosalee explained, “so if anything like people going missing happens in the Canton, then it needs to be brought to his attention. But, until recently, no-one was really sure who the Royal in the Canton was – and, considering the actions of… most of the other Royals, people weren’t too keen on trusting someone when they didn’t who they were.”

 

“Of course,” Monroe added in, “being a visible Royal in a Canton’s a tricky thing – I don’t know that it would have worked if Sean had become visible earlier than he did. You need a certain amount of power to hold a Canton visibly.”

 

“Like having a Grimm,” Hank said.

 

“Well, yeah,” Monroe agreed. “That’s basically how the old Cantons were run – before the Royals turned to seeking power and the Grimms turned to hunting all wesen, and things just kind degenerated.” He shrugged.

 

“So, if there have been Hunters in Portland,” Hank said, “they haven’t been active since the Captain was made known as Portland’s Royal?”

 

“If they had,” Benson replied, “we definitely would have heard about it.”

 

“So, you guys agree?” Monroe asked, “we’re talking Hunters?”

 

“It certainly appears to be one of their Harvesting Sites,” Benson replied. “Though I’ve never seen one in person before.”

 

“Great,” Monroe said. “First we have an unknown Grimm running around town. Now we’ve got Hunters as well.”

 

“How do we stop them?” Nick asked. Everyone turned to look at him.

 

Scowling, Nick folded his arms across his chest. “There’s no way Hunters are going to be allowed in this Canton,” he said. “So, how do we stop them?”

 

“Well, that’s the problem,” Monroe said with a shrug. “They keep moving on. Never stay in one place too long. So that you can’t catch them.”

 

“But they do return,” Sean said. Nick’s eyes shot to his. Sean tapped one long finger against the photos. “They may have left,” he said, “but they left the Site ready for them to return. Which means they plan on doing so at some stage.”

 

“So we’ll be ready for them,” Nick said.

 

“We will,” Sean agreed, voice dark with something Nick couldn’t quite name – but would put down to a heavy dose of protective anger.

 

“How?” Wu asked.

 

They turned to look at him.

 

“Just saying,” the sergeant replied, “how do we do this? ‘Cos these guys, they sound pretty… skilled, at what they do. So, how do we catch them?”

 

“We can put a watch on the Site,” Nick said.

 

“No,” Rosalee replied. “If anything spooks them, they won’t use the Site again. They’ll just start another one somewhere else.”

 

“A discreet watch?” Hank asked.

 

“No uniforms,” Benson said. “No bugs. The best we can do is leave the Site alone.”

 

“And wait for them to come back,” Sean finished. He sighed, sitting back in his chair. “I don’t like it,” he admitted.

 

Nick paced behind Sean’s chair, unable to stay still any longer. Anger and frustration and the urge to _do something_ rushing through him.

 

“We can’t just wait for them to kidnap someone!” he snapped.

 

“If you have a better idea, I’d love to hear it!” Sean snapped back.

 

Sighing, Nick came to a halt, letting his head dip down to brush against the back of Sean’s for a moment before he straightened up. “Can’t we leave them a message?” he asked.

 

“You mean, let them know we found their Site and they’re not welcome in Portland?” Hank asked.

 

Nick nodded.

 

“We could,” Sean agreed. “But they would simply move elsewhere – somewhere we will be unable to stop them, and continue doing what they’re doing.”

 

Nick hissed. His hands clenched. “What Laws surround Hunters?” he asked.

 

“The Law of Choice,” Sean replied. “As Hunters know about the wesen community, they are given one chance to make a Choice – depending on the circumstances this chance takes many forms, but it is basically their Choice whether to face Human or Canton Law.

 

“In most instances, the very fact that they engage in acts strictly against all Wesen Law – the kidnapping and torture of wesen in order to preserve them in full woge – is considered to be their Choice of Canton Law.”

 

“Good,” Nick said. He realised there was something dark in his voice, something new. Something… this was _his_ Canton, he realised. Portland was his. His and Sean’s. And he would do whatever it took to keep it safe for those who lived there.

 

“Occasionally,” Benson said, “a Hunter may ask to be tried via Human Law – but it is never very kind to them. After all, kidnapping and torture are looked down upon everywhere.”

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

Glancing up, Sean motioned Wu to gather the crime scene photos – which he did.

 

“Come in,” the Captain called.

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Franco said, poking his head in, “but I’ve got a rather nervous guy here asking for Nick.”

 

Nick frowned, glancing back at Sean.

 

The Captain gave him a nod. “Go,” he said. “All we can do for now is wait – but when they try to make their move...” he let his voice trail off. Nick nodded sharply in response.

 

When the Hunters tried to make their move in Portland – they’d be ready for them.

 

 

*

 

 

Stepping out of the office, Nick turned to Franco.

 

“I’ve got him in one of the rooms,” Franco said, motioning Nick forward as he began to lead the way. “The guy was practically vibrating with nerves – so I figured it was best to get him somewhere quiet to try and calm him down.” He gave Nick a considering look. “Seems he’s heard about your new nickname,” he added.

 

“Oh?” Nick asked.

 

Franco nodded. “Yeah, he was asking for ‘our Grimm’.”

 

Nick blinked. “Right,” he agreed. Perhaps he’d have to discreetly put the word out that it was best to just ask for him by name – not as the Grimm. Or soon the whole of the Portland Police Department would be calling him that.

 

Pushing the door to one of the interrogation rooms open, Franco motioned Nick in. “I’ll grab you guys some water,” he said, giving a nod to Nick.

 

Spotting the man waiting inside the room, Nick nodded. Water, he thought, would be great. Especially considering the way the poor guy was sweating – he’d need it.

 

“Hey,” he said, pulling out the seat opposite the one the man was sitting in. Dropping down into the chair, Nick let himself sprawl over it, openly casual. Non-threatening.

 

Despite having watched Nick enter the room, the other man jumped, staring back at him.

 

“Franco said you were asking for me,” Nick added.

 

The man nodded, quickly and shakily.

 

Nick was fairly certain that he’d seen him before – though he couldn’t quite place where.

 

“How can I help you?” Nick prodded.

 

The man opened his mouth. Shut it. Opened. Woged. _Eisbiber_. Not too surprising, considering the way he kept fidgeting, though Nick knew better than to stereotype people based on their wesen sides.

 

“I saw the Grimm!” the man gasped out. His eyes went wide, showing white around them, and darted around the room anxiously.

 

“Here you go,” Franco said, entering and placing a couple of paper cups of water on the table. He caught Nick’s eye, a slight flick of his own eyes letting Nick know Hank was watching. Good.

 

The eisbiber jumped, chair scraping against the floor as he flailed for a moment.

 

Holding himself back from getting up to help – he’d found it didn’t always help an anxious wesen to have a grimm stepping into their space – Nick waited.

 

Getting himself back under control, the eisbiber watched as Franco left, before gulping down his water and then turning back to Nick.

 

“Why don’t we start with names,” Nick suggested. “I’m Nick Burkhardt.”

 

“I know,” the eisbiber replied. “I mean, everyone knows.”

 

Nick smiled. “What’s your name?” he asked.

 

“Oh,” the man said. “Oh, right. I’m Frankie. Well. Frank. Frank Hoffstadt. But everyone calls me Frankie.”

 

“Okay Frankie,” Nick said, “why did you want to talk to me?”

 

“I saw the Grimm!” Frankie hissed, leaning forward over the table. “Not – you, the Grimm,” he quickly amended. “The other one! The new one!”

 

Nick nodded. “Where did you see them?” he asked.

 

Frankie’s gaze darted around the room, checking for anyone listening. “Down by the docks,” he said, voice low as he leant towards Nick.

 

“What were they doing?”

 

Frankie shook his head frantically. “I don’t know!” he said. “I didn’t stop to ask! I just ran out of there!”

 

“Okay,” Nick said. “Okay. So, you ran out of there – did you notice anything else? What they were wearing? What part of the docks?”

 

“Black,” Frankie replied. “He was definitely wearing black. Head to toe. He’s dangerous. Not that you aren’t,” he hastily added, “but this Grimm was letting off some serious dangerous vibes.” He shuddered, woging once more. “I don’t want to go back near there,” he said.

 

“Did you see what the Grimm was doing?” Nick asked.

 

“I, I didn’t really get a good look,” Frankie replied. “Just kinda, looking around, I guess.” He shrugged. “I figured, maybe, he was looking for someone to kill, you know. Chop their head off. So I got out of there real quick.”

 

“Did you see if the Grimm stayed there or moved on?”

 

“I didn’t look.” Frankie wilted into his seat. “I’m a terrible person,” he said. “I can’t tell you anything! I’m no help at all!”

 

“Hey,” Nick replied, giving him a quick pat on the arm. “You’re fine. You’ve done great. Thank you.”

 

“I did?”

 

“You did,” Nick agreed. “Now I know this Grimm’s been seen down near the docks.”

 

Frankie nodded.

 

“You okay to head home?” Nick asked, “or do you want someone to go with you?”

 

Frankie perked up at the idea, though he shook his head. “I’ll be fine,” he said. “Really. A number of us are heading to the Lodge, so...”

 

Nick nodded.

 

“All right,” he said. Fishing in his pocket, he pulled out one of his cards. “You think of anything else, or someone else sees something, you let me know. Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Frankie agreed, nodding once more.

 

“Right.” Pushing himself to his feet, Nick moved over towards the door, motioning Frankie out after him.

 

 

*

 

 

“We’re going to have to do something about this other Grimm,” Sean said, joining Nick and Hank in the observation area watching the now-empty room.

 

“But what?” Nick asked with a sigh. “Everyone’s too scared to give me a definite on where they are.”

 

Sean frowned. “They may be looking for you,” he said.

 

“The polite ‘can I kill in your territory’ thing?” Nick asked, snark making its way into his tone.

 

“Yes,” Sean agreed.

 

“So, why don’t you go be visible down at the docks?” Hank suggested, “In case this grimm’s still around? If that doesn’t work, head home.”

 

Nick shot him a glance.

 

“We didn’t go back to the house last night,” Sean murmured.

 

Hank grimaced. “I don’t want to know,” he said, holding his hands up before him.

 

Nick rolled his eyes. “Elizabeth bought us a new house,” he said.

 

Hank whistled. “Nice,” he said.

 

Nick grinned. “It is, actually,” he replied, before turning to Sean. “But you’re right – we haven’t been back to the house since friday afternoon. So if this grimm knows to look there -”

 

“Then they’re watching but haven’t seen you,” Sean concluded.

 

Nick nodded.

 

 

*

 

 

“You know,” said Hank, as they made their way down along the docks. “You have this entirely happy mood hanging about you today.”

 

“Really?” Nick asked, glancing back at him.

 

His partner grimaced. “Yes,” he said. “Now, I’m no wesen, but if that aura thing of yours I’ve heard about is real – you might want to tone it down a little bit.”

 

Nick laughed. Despite the seriousness of the morning, he felt excitement and happiness bubbling up within him once more. He was Bonded. To Sean. They had a house to start their new life in. Much as he wanted to be serious about all the things that were going on – Hunters and another Grimm – there was part of him that was still giddily exclaiming over the wonderful weekend he’d just had.

 

“Not sure that I can,” he admitted.

 

“Well,” said Hank, “I don’t see anyone here.”

 

“Me either,” Nick agreed, gazing around them.

 

They walked along the docks for another hour, wandering slowly in case anyone was looking for them, but no-one approached, nothing pinged on Nick’s Grimm-radar.

 

So, eventually, they headed back towards the truck.

 

“Want me to come with you?” Hank asked as he did up his seatbelt.

 

Nick glanced over at him. “Nah,” he said, “I’ll be fine.”

 

Hank frowned. “I’m coming with you,” he said.

 

Nick sighed. “It’s Grimm business.”

 

“And I’m your partner,” Hank argued. “You don’t know anything about this other Grimm or what they want. So, until you do, I’m coming with you.”

 

“You do realise Sean will likely come round as soon as he finishes, right?” Nick asked.

 

“Of course,” Hank agreed easily. “And ‘til then, you’re stuck with me.”

 

Rolling his eyes, knowing it would be pointless to argue, Nick headed back towards the house.

 

 

*

 

 

The house was empty when they arrived, a quick check through showing evidence that Elizabeth had taken a number of things from it to place in the new house, but no other disturbances.

 

“I’ve been thinking about these Hunters,” Hank said, accepting the drink Nick handed him. “Would the Wesen Council know about them?”

 

Nick hummed thoughtfully. “They might,” he said. “I mean, surely that’s something they’d want to crack down on.”

 

“You got any contacts for the Council?” Hank asked.

 

Nick shook his head, before pausing. “Maybe...” he said.

 

“Maybe?” Hank asked.

 

Nick shrugged. “Alexander came here to check things out before they ratified us,” he explained. “I’m sure that Sean has a way of contacting the Council should we need to.” He frowned. “I’m trying to remember if Alexander left any contact details.”

 

There was a creak from further in the house.

 

Nick spun around, dropping immediately into a defensive crouch, pulling his gun.

 

“Wha -” Hank began.

 

“Nicky.”

 

“Mom?”

 

Hank stared at the woman, dressed all in black, standing before Nick. “Uh...” he said.

 

Kelly turned to him. “Hello, Hank,” she said.

 

“Hi,” Hank replied.

 

Nick shook his head. “You’ve been here for a couple days,” he said.

 

“I have,” Kelly agreed. “You weren’t home.” She gave him a curious look.

 

“I was away for the weekend,” Nick replied.

 

“Hmmm.” Kelly glanced around them.

 

“Why are you here?” Nick asked.

 

“I can’t just say hi to my son?”

 

“If you were anyone else’s mother, then yes,” Nick replied. “As you’re mine...” he let his voice trail off.

 

Kelly smiled at him. “True,” she admitted. “I didn’t come just to say ‘hi’.” She fixed Nick with a stern look.

 

He stared back at her, feeling a prickle of unease – her look was all motherly disappointment.

 

“Mom?” he asked.

 

Kelly sighed. “I heard a very interesting rumour,” she said.

 

Nick waited, but she didn’t go on, instead watching him carefully.

 

“And?” he asked.

 

“Is there something you want to tell me?”

 

“Okay,” Hank cut in, “perhaps it’s best if I leave? I’m guessing this means the ‘new Grimm in town’ is your mom, so we’re all good?”

 

Nick glanced over at Hank. “Yeah,” he agreed, before turning back to Kelly. “Unless you brought anyone else with you?”

 

“No-one else,” Kelly replied.

 

“Right, well, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Hank said, waving as he moved towards the front door. He paused. “Want me to tell the Captain?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” Nick agreed, “probably best. Then everyone can relax.”

 

Nodding, Hank left.

 

“Relax?” Kelly asked.

 

Nick shrugged as he turned back to her. “Your presence has put a lot of people on edge,” he said.

 

“A lot of wesen, you mean?” she asked.

 

“A lot of people,” Nick replied, “who also happen to be wesen, yes.”

 

Smiling at him, Kelly took a seat on the couch, patting the seat beside her. Nick sat down – but on the couch opposite.

 

“Nicky,” she said, “I’m concerned about you.”

 

Nick frowned. “Why?” he asked.

 

“Because people are saying that you’ve become the Chosen of Portland’s Prince. Now, obviously,” she added, “this is insane. But you have to be careful – this Prince will use you however he can. He’s already using you. You -”

 

“It’s not insane,” Nick cut in.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s not insane,” he repeated.

 

Kelly frowned. “Nick,” she said, “being someone’s Chosen is a significant thing in the Wesen Community. It’s not something to take lightly. Whatever he’s said -”

 

“Mom,” Nick cut her off, “it’s not insane, because I also Chose him.”

 

She stared at him. “Nicholas,” she said, voice serious, “this is worse than I thought. You let a Royal trap you? Make you think you chose them? You -” her voice cut off and she froze, holding one hand up as she glanced around. “Someone’s coming!” she hissed.

 

Nick blinked. Reaching out with his Grimm senses, he felt the soft, motherly presence he associated with Elizabeth moving towards the house.

 

Kelly frowned. “There was a hexenbiest here the other day,” she said. “It may be returning.” She stood up, taking a step towards the front door.

 

“Wait! Mom!” Nick called, moving forward to block her path.

 

She frowned at him.

 

Nick rolled his eyes. “That’s Elizabeth,” he said. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

 

Kelly fixed him with a look. “Another one of your friends?” she asked.

 

“Yes, she’s my friend,” Nick replied, gently pushing Kelly back towards the couch. “She’s also Sean’s mother.”

 

Kelly frowned. “Which is another thing!” she said. “What happened to Sean?”

 

Nick blinked. “What do you mean, what happened to Sean?”

 

Crossing her arms, Kelly gave him a rather unimpressed look. “I may not have been able to raise you,” she said, “but I am your mother, and I can tell when my son’s in love with someone.”

 

Nick gaped at her. “What?” he asked. “In love? You knew?!”

 

“Yes,” Kelly replied. “It’s obvious from the way you talk about him that you’re in love. So, what happened to Sean?”

 

Nick opened his mouth to answer when there was a call from the front of the house. “Nick?”

 

“In here, Elizabeth,” he called back.

 

A moment later Elizabeth swept into the room, smiling fondly at him. “Nick, darling,” she said, eyes flicking towards Kelly. “And this must be your mother.”

 

“Yeah,” Nick agreed. “Kelly Burkhardt. Mom, this is Elizabeth Lascelles.”

 

“A pleasure to meet you,” Elizabeth said, holding out her hand towards Kelly.

 

Kelly frowned, but moved forward in order to shake her hand. “You’re Sean’s mother?” she asked. She turned to Nick. “Your Sean’s a zauberbiest?” she asked.

 

“Half,” Nick replied. “And he’s also Royal.”

 

“What?”

 

“You wanted to know ‘what happened to Sean’,” Nick said. “Nothing. That is, Sean is Portland’s Prince. And my Chosen.”

 

Kelly stared at him for a moment. “A Royal?” she asked.

 

“Yeah,” Nick nodded.

 

“A Prince?”

 

“A Prince,” he agreed.

 

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “I think you’d better start at the beginning,” she said.

 

“Oh now this,” Elizabeth said, “I have got to hear!” She took a seat on the couch opposite Kelly.

 

With a sigh, Nick sunk down onto the couch beside Elizabeth.

 

“Well,” he said, “I guess it all started when Sean asked if we could tell his royal family we’re dating.”

 

Kelly frowned at him. “And you just agreed?” she asked.

 

“Well sure,” Nick replied with a shrug, “I mean, I trust him.”

 

“Telling the royals -” Kelly began,

 

“Was actually a way to protect both of us,” Nick cut in. He sighed. “See, Sean’s the ruler of this Canton,” he waved one hand around himself to indicate Portland. “But he doesn’t have the same connections and resources of the other royals – what with him being a bastard, and all. He knew that while his ‘family’ was claiming to be stopping by to say ‘hi’, they were really interested in trying to ‘claim’ me.” He scowled at the thought.

 

“So Sean thought the best way to protect ourselves, and the Canton, was to tell them we were dating.”

 

“Because the royals would see it as an alliance,” Kelly said, nodding to show she understood.

 

“And because the Wesen Community here in Portland would also see it as an Alliance,” Nick replied. “One that would give us their support.”

 

Kelly frowned. “Do you really think the wesen would support a Grimm and a Royal?” she asked.

 

“They do,” Nick replied. He gave a soft laugh. “I could hardly believe how much so! Apparently they see us as fulfilling the original roles of Royals and Grimms.”

 

Kelly stared at him for a moment. “Governing the people?” she asked, “protecting and policing them?”

 

“Yeah,” Nick agreed, giving a nod. “And they’ve rallied behind us! When Viktor sent the verrat against me, I had help from -”

 

“You had Verrat sent after you?!” Kelly demanded. She pushed herself to her feet, moving towards Nick.

 

“And Reapers,” he replied with a shrug, “but that’s not the point. The point is -”

 

“Someone _dared_ to send Verrat _and_ Reapers against my son?” Kelly demanded.

 

Blinking, Nick stared up at her. “It’s fine,” he assured her. “I’m fine.”

 

“This!” Kelly hissed, “this is why you shouldn’t take up with royals! A grimm has enough enemies without deliberately adding to them!”

 

“That ‘royal’,” Elizabeth snapped back, also rising to her feet, “is _my_ son!”

 

“Yes,” Kelly agreed. “A _zauberbiest!_ ”

 

“And _my_ Chosen!” Nick snapped, pushing himself to his feet between the two women. There was a pause. With a sigh, Nick ran hand over his hair, glancing between them.

 

“Yeah,” he told Kelly, “I was attacked by Reapers and Verrat – but that’s not exactly something new. What was new, was how many wesen stood behind me, and helped me to fight back. How many wesen are willing and eager to come forward and let me know what is going on in the canton, or to ask for my help. What is new, is the absolute acceptance I’ve found here – through being with Sean.

 

“And you know what,” he added, an old sense of defiance filling him, “it wouldn’t matter if being with Sean didn’t bring me those things – if, in fact, it made things harder! Because I love him. And I Chose him. And I’d do it again!”

 

“Well, that’s reassuring to know.” Turning, Nick blinked to see Sean standing in the doorway to the room, keen eyes surveying them.

 

“Hey,” he said, feeling that silly smile Sean always seemed to be able to draw out of him crossing his face.

 

“Hey,” Sean replied.

 

Moving forward, resolutely ignoring the fact that his mother was in the room, Nick stepped up to Sean, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist as he tilted his face up for a kiss. Obligingly, Sean leant down, easily pressing their lips together.

 

“So this is the royal?” Kelly asked, tone flat, as she stared over them.

 

Turning, Nick rolled his eyes at her. “This is Sean,” he replied, “my Chosen.”

 

Kelly frowned, lips pursing together in disapproval, but didn’t say anything.

 

Seeing his mother unwilling to reply, Nick turned back to Sean. “You’re home early,” he said.

 

“I had an interesting phone call from Detective Griffin,” Sean replied, tilting his head slightly backwards as Nick reached up to loosen his tie.

 

“Ah,” Nick agreed. No doubt Hank had rung Sean as promised, letting him know there was no need to worry about the ‘new grimm in town’ as said grimm turned out to be Nick’s mother.

 

Perhaps Sean had even guessed that his own mother was likely to turn up at the house where Nick and Kelly were, which may (had) complicate things.

 

Slipping Sean’s tie free, Nick draped it over his own shoulder, reaching up once more to undo Sean’s top button.

 

“Nicholas,” Kelly said, a note of impatience in her voice, as though she was trying to hold herself back from something.

 

Sighing, Nick turned to face her. “What?” he asked.

 

The light pressure of Sean’s hand on his shoulder let Nick know he was maybe being a little rude. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a moment. “Sorry,” he said, reopening them.

 

Kelly stared back at him. “I don’t like this,” she said, blunt as always. “But you were at least trying to explain things before we were interrupted.

 

“I was,” Nick agreed, watching her. “Are you ready to listen?”

 

She frowned, but nodded.

 

“Right,” Nick said, turning so that his back was to Sean’s chest and leaning comfortably against the other man. “As I said, Sean’s royal ‘family’ were coming to visit, so we agreed to tell them we were dating – as a way of providing each other, and the Canton, with added protection.

 

“Sean was also able to get a transfer at the department put through for me, so that we could be together openly. While I continue to work the same as always, officially, I am reporting to another Captain.”

 

Kelly’s eyebrows rose at this, but she kept silent, watching.

 

“Anyway,” said Nick, “with our relationship being made known to the royals, and the whole Robbery and Homicide division – well, it didn’t take long for it to spread through the wesen community, either.”

 

“It _is_ rather hard to keep a relationship secret from wesen,” Kelly admitted. “No-one at the station has given you trouble?” she asked.

 

Nick shook his head. “No. They all seemed to be expecting it!” He pouted at that, reminded once more that apparently his crush on his Captain really hadn’t been as low-key or secret as he’d thought.

 

And was that? Yes – a smile twitched at the corners of Kelly’s lips before she smoothed it away. “You have to admit,” she said, “you haven’t exactly been the most subtle of people, Nicky. At least, not when it comes to your feelings.” She gave him a rather knowing look.

 

Nick still wasn’t sure just how everyone – including his mother – seemed to have been aware he was in love with Sean before he was.

 

“The Wesen Community were happy for us,” he continued. “Sean isn’t like the other royals. He’s what a royal _should_ be. And they respect him for that. They’d also heard about me – that I don’t go around just cutting heads off, and they respect that. With us allied together, suddenly they were showing up everywhere to support us.

 

“They even petitioned the Council to have our relationship and positions ratified!”

 

“The Wesen Council?” Kelly asked.

 

“Yeah,” Nick agreed, giving a shake of his head. “So, that ended up being a thing.”

 

Kelly stared at him. “The Council actually ratified you?” she demanded.

 

“They did,” Sean agreed softly, but Nick could hear the underlying pride in his voice.

 

Kelly shook her head, turning away for a moment. “This,” she said, waving one hand around, before turning back with a sigh. “I can’t pretend to understand this,” she said, gaze fixed on Nick. “But it’s obvious it’s something you’re going to do whether I agree or not.” She paused, lips pursed. “All I ask is that you be careful – I don’t want you getting hurt.”

 

“I’m fine,” Nick replied. He laughed softly. “More than fine, in fact!” he said, giving Sean’s arms – which had wound around his waist and his own arms were resting on top of – a squeeze. “Just – please try and get to know Sean and Elizabeth?” he asked. “Don’t think of them as wesen or royal or anything, just… this is my Chosen,” he said, giving a soft tug on Sean’s arms, “and his mother,” he added, nodding towards Elizabeth.

 

“That, I can do,” Kelly agreed, though she still appeared somewhat wary.

 

“Thanks,” Nick replied.

 

“They’ve also been invited to the _Ball of Treatise_ ,” Elizabeth commented blandly – though the twinkle in her eyes let Nick know she was enjoying passing this information on to his mother thoroughly.

 

“What?!” Kelly exclaimed, spinning to stare at Nick. “The _Ball of Treatise?!_ ”

 

“Uh, yeah,” he agreed, rubbing nervously at the back of his head.

 

Kelly gaped at him. Then muttered something in another language he didn’t catch.

 

“So,” Elizabeth suggested with a clap of her hands. “Dinner?”


End file.
